


Two Pair

by Deniseann1963



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kara/Cat/Lena/Diana - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniseann1963/pseuds/Deniseann1963
Summary: This is just a simple  story about Lena and how she finds friendship (then love) with Kara, Diana and Cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I've written this without ever seeing Season 2 and have watched clips of Lena and Kara on YouTube. This fic is Lena oriented and has quite a bit on cats in it.
> 
> Do NOT read this if you do not like cats; Pokémon or four women loving each other.
> 
> No explicit sexual content; mentions past child abuse.

Lena Luthor was bone tired. She slowly opened and entered the door to her penthouse apartment (which was 2 full floors and roughly the size of a large suburban mansion - 6 huge bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, 4 extensive living areas and an industrial sized kitchen) closed and leaned against it. She gracefully slid her back down the frame and moved into a sitting position on the floor, her head resting on the cool metal (wood isn’t exactly bullet proof) behind her, her legs out straight and crossed at the ankles. 

A light grey and bone coloured cat meowed a welcome from the other side of the room and trotted closer to the dark haired woman. The cat rubbed her cheeks on all parts of the woman she could reach, purring as she completed her task. 

“Hello McGonagall, why are you being so cuddly?”

Mac ‘werowed’ several times as she head butted Lena’s chest. 

Lena tenderly smiled at the cat, running her fingers through the soft fur and gently scratching the feline’s back. 

Mac’s purr became louder as she lapped up the attention from her slave (yes, in case you are one of the few who aren’t aware of this fact - people are actually slaves to their cats). 

“Have you been into mischief, beautiful girl?” Lena wasn’t allowed to cuddle Mac (Mac’s rules were quite clear in that she had to initiate all physical contact, including cuddles), so Lena lovingly scratched behind her master’s ears. 

Mac placed her front paws on Lena’s chest and stared into her Human’s face. “Reow reow reow reow reow reow…. Reow…”

“Is that so?” Lena chuckled. “I really don’t think you’re sisters meant to annoy you that much. Maybe you should just play with them for a bit?” 

Mac removed her paws from her human, turned to face the other side of the room, sat then curled her tail around her heels. Mac no sooner settled when two cats flew (travelling at Mach 2) past her and Lena.

The feral pair continued to chase each other into every one of the many other rooms before returning past Lena and Mac. 

The lead cat (Luna, grey with white chin, chest and belly) was travelling so fast she ran along the wall a good foot off the floor.

The chaser of the duo, Molly (charcoal grey with mauve pads on her feet) pounced and foot tapped Luna, sending Luna rolling across the tiled floor. 

Luna bounded to her feet and continued running into Lena’s bedroom. 

Mac turned her head to face Lena, staring the human in the eyes.

Lena looked at Mac and sighed. “I know this was your home way before I brought them home but they’ll settle down soon.” Lena swore Mac raised her eyebrow as if to say “Really? It’s been a year already!”

Luna almost flew past Mac again, threw on her brakes at the last second and skidded to a claw-on-tile screeching halt. 

Molly was a split second behind, couldn’t stop so bounded over the top of her playmate and kept on running. 

Luna eyeballed Mac, sat way too close and glared at her. Luna raised one paw, slowly moved it toward Mac then waited for her reward.

Mac placed her ears on her head, hissed and scowled at the other cat then smacked a paw at Luna’s head.

That was Luna’s prize, she raised onto her back legs and gleefully used both front paws to return Mac’s single swipe with a truck load of interest.

Mac hissed at Lena (well she did bring the tormenting Luna into Mac’s previously quiet home) before making a run for Lena’s bedroom and the relative safety of under the bed.

Lena laughed contentedly as she stood up and headed into the kitchen area. “Good evening Sadie… Have they been at it all day?”

Sadie turned to face Lena as she nodded affirmatively. “Luna had a nap for an hour and played by herself while the others took turns at sleeping and playing with her.”

Luna raced into the kitchen, onto the counter in a single bound, lost her footing, slid on her side for five feet across the counter top and unceremoniously off the end of the bench. 

Lena reflexively caught the flying cat in her arms and quickly placed her back on the floor (Luna had a strict no cuddle policy for her human as well… even if it happened to be a life- saving move).

Luna kept on her merry way, closely followed by Mac who was valiantly trying to trip the faster feline.

Lena laughed as she shook her head at the disappearing cats. “So much for Mac being harassed all day!!”

Sadie tilted her head then stated “On a daily basis, Miss McGonagall initiates an average of 62 percent of play between her and Miss Luna.”

A small robotic vacuum cleaner chugged its way past the kitchen, Luna sitting on top of it, licking her front paw and grooming her face.

Lena continued to laugh at the cats’ antics as she focused her attention on Sadie. She admired the humanness of the android (with obviously artificial skin) before asking for a system update.

“I am functioning at an optimum level. I cleaned our home without breaking ornaments or stepping on the felines. I have the dinner warming and have not, as yet, overcooked it.” 

Lena picked up her LCorp designed tablet/computer off the counter and used the device to check on Sadie’s performance during the day. “Sadie, I am beyond impressed with how well you’re progressing.” Lena smiled at the female android as she continued. “According to this data, you completed your tasks at a 100 percent efficiency and you even managed to remember to use ‘I’ and ‘our’ when updating me… Well done!” Lena checked then rechecked the data in front of her. She shook her head in disbelief. “Bloody hell! The girls caused you to make 312 direction changes in the 12 hours I was away… No wonder I’m nearly face planting the tiles so often.”

The main reason for all the directional changes, Luna, pranced down the counter top (at a casual pace), stopped at the edge and used her paw to tap at Lena’s arm. 

Lena distractedly scratched the cat’s chin and cheeks, earning a very loud purr from the family’s trip hazard. 

Luna leaned closer to her human, leaning further and further over the edge. 

Lena snapped out of her focus and realised what she was doing. “Do not flop!!” she growled at the cat as she instantly stopped the scratching motion. “Luna, do NOT flop!!”

Luna flopped. She landed on her side, smacking her head on the counter before reaching both front paws for Lena’s hand and promptly sliding off the bench. 

Lena caught the cat just before Luna smacked into the tiles and gently placed the cat on all four of her feet.

Luna flopped on Lena’s left foot, wrapped her paws around the human’s ankle and playfully bit, not breaking the skin.

Lena squealed like a girly girl and promptly unwrapped the cat from around her foot. “You are so overdue for a sleep!!” Lena picked up the squirming feline and carried her into the main bedroom. Lena had come to realise, quite quickly, that Luna was very much like a 2 year old child in that she refused to sleep and when overtired she tended to injure herself. Lena often watched in amusement as Luna suddenly fell asleep in the middle of playing a frantic game, usually with a single pellet of recycled paper kitty litter.

Lena efficiently changed out of her work clothes into a comfortable pair of track pants and a loose band-shirt with a faded ACDC print on the front. After removing her makeup and wishing she could put on some socks (socks + cats = sneak attacks from said cats who relentlessly claw and bite their prey) she strolled bare foot out of her room and back into the kitchen.

Sadie smiled at Lena and stated “I have prepared lasagne with a side salad and cheezy garlic bread for your dinner. There will be enough left over for your lunch tomorrow.”

Lena thanked Sadie and stopped halfway to the fridge. Lena stared in disbelief at the sight on her balcony. Swearing as she ran to the door, she slowed to a very deliberate walk once out the glass sliding door and holding out her hand to her exhausted cat. Said exhausted cat who was manically flitting around on top the supposedly cat proof barrier around the balcony. “Luna baby, come down sweetie and we’ll go lay down.” 

Luna loved to snuggle on Lena’s shoulder at night.

Luna looked at Lena, the cat’s eyes glazed and overly bright. She leaned forward and reached her front paws as far as possible.

“Luna, do NOT flop!” Lena tried not to yell.

Luna reached out further and flopped… Right off the barrier and the balcony

“LUNA!!” Lena screamed as she bolted, jumping onto the coffee table and diving over the barrier. She grabbed for the cat, missing her by a proverbial mile and reaching desperately for the balcony rail. She growled a loud “Aw fuck!” as she shook her head in disbelief of her stupidity. She twisted so she could see below her and spotted her cat several storeys below. Lena tucked in her arms to her sides and her legs together and forced her body to fall head first. Lena frantically increased her speed in order to grab the cat. She was going to die, she knew that, the least she could do was try to save her gentle and loving Luna. 

Lena was catching up with the cat but the ground was going to win the race.

“Need a hand?” an amused voice asked. 

Lena looked to her side and rolled her eyes as she mumbled “I’d prefer you rescue my cat.” 

“She’s fine, she’s got her own lift.” The dark haired hero gathered Lena in her arms, slowed their descent then changed direction back toward the distant balcony.

Lena wriggled to check where Luna was and grimaced as she saw Supergirl speeding toward the penthouse – Luna was snuggled in the blonde’s arms rubbing her cheek against the hero’s chin. “Bloody cat.”

The woman carrying Lena chuckled as she spoke “Cats are notoriously troublesome. Must be their curiosity.”

Lena glared at her dark haired saviour and rolled her eyes. “Hahaha! What are you doing here anyway?”

Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman, smirked at the Luthor and replied “Do you mean besides saving your life?”

Lena’s eyes closed and she took a breath, “Thank you for catching me…. With your history with my brother, I’m surprised you even bothered.” 

Diana’s surprised look encouraged Lena to clarify her comment. “He tried to kill you how many times? 50 or more?”

Diana smiled at the Luthor “I gave up counting at 50.” The Amazon Princess continued “You are not your brother, therefore the rescue.” She floated over the balcony and lowered Lena so her feet touched the floor.

Lena looked down at the 2 cats sitting side by side (that definitely only happened at food time and when their human swan dived off the top floor of a 70 storey building) staring at her. 

Mac and Molly watched with intense interest as Supergirl landed beside Wonder Woman and handed Luna to Lena.

Lena tried to cuddle Luna only to have the cat demand to return to Supergirl’s arms and promptly fall asleep.

Supergirl grimaced at the look of surprise on Lena’s face and shrugged “I’m sure she appreciated your attempt to save her.”

Lena’s reply was stopped by Sadie as the android opened the door and asked “Ms Lena, will your guests be joining you for dinner?”

Lena looked to the two women and shrugged. “This is Sadie she’s top secret so please don’t talk about her to anyone else… You’re welcome to stay for dinner… If you don’t mention the whole jumping off a building thing.”

Wonder Woman looked at Supergirl and sighed “I am not comfortable leaping into a decision like that until we know what is being served.”

Supergirl nodded her agreement “Yeah, I can’t believe she’d thought we’d fall for that!”

Lena huffed into her home, leaving the door open. 

Two cats leisurely followed their human inside.

Sadie promptly informed the superheros what was on the menu.

Kara squealed with joy, grabbed Diana’s hand and dragged  
her into the apartment.   
Sadie followed, closing the door behind her. She moved closer to Kara, studying her intently. “Kryptonians require approximately 10 thousand calories per meal in order to function at peak efficiency. I will prepare more food.”

Kara practically melted at Sadie’s words. “I’m in love! Sadie will you marry me?”

Sadie turned and replied “Only if it is a true marriage. I have needs you know!”

Kara was dumbfounded, she blushed bright red, spluttered valiantly trying to come up with a response but gave up as she eagerly watched the android place several pies (apple, apricot) and containers of food in the oven.

Lena and Diana laughed until they cried.

Kara gently placed Luna on the closest single seater lounge and hurried to wash her hands for dinner.

Lena watched, intrigued, as Kara tried to discreetly feed bits of food to the cats. The most interesting part of the situation was that Kara seemed to know which cat preferred which meat.

Lena waited until everyone was finished eating and were settled in the lounge room before satisfying her curiosity. “Ka.. Supergirl, why are my cats so comfortable around you?” Lena folded her arms, raised her eyebrows and watched as the super confident Kryptonian woman swiftly turned into a bumbling mess.

“Well you see… I sort of.. what I mean is…” Kara closed her eyes and took a breath. “Way before I knew who lived here, I was flying past and noticed the fantastic play area you have for the girls.” Kara’s enthusiasm increased as she remembered watching the cats playing. “I didn’t mean to intrude but I’d just been belted up by a huge golem-type, spitefully mean alien. I was tired, had lunch with me but had no time to eat. I was starving so I sat on the lounge out there and chilled with them.” She looked at Lena and shrugged apologetically, “I’ve dropped in a couple of times a week since then to say hello. I’ve been meaning to tell you but something always comes up before I can.” Kara’s grin was huge “I love how relaxed they make me feel. I really don’t have enough of a private life to have a pet of my own.”

Lena smiled at Kara and said “You’re welcome to visit anytime.”

Lena and Kara looked at Diana as the Amazon snorted loudly. 

Molly was on the Princess’ ample chest kneading contentedly before lying down and closing her eyes.

Diana rolled her eyes before giving in and softly scratching behind the cat’s ears.

Lena and Kara smiled widely but managed to contain their laughter as Lena confirmed the others agreed with her Netflix movie choice (Strange Magic) and pressed play.

****

After that night, both Kara and Diana regularly visited the cats, accidently (on purpose) very near dinner time. Lena of course invited the women to join her for a meal and movie.

**** 

Several weeks later, Lena chuckled as she looked up from the counter and spotted Kara bouncing toward her. Funny thing to find Kara in an ice-cream parlour. “Kara, what a pleasant surprise!” The women hugged a little too long before separating.

The young man behind the counter smiled broadly as he spotted the woman solely responsible for funding his wages. “Hey Kara, the usual?”

“Thanks Kenny!” Kara was practically drooling at the thought of her desert. “What would you like Lena?”

Lena made her choice then a voice behind the pair had them turning to greet Diana Prince. 

Kara hugged the woman enthusiastically as she asked both women to join her at a table. 

Diana agreed, placed her order then paid for the lot, despite the protests from Lena and Kara. “Please, it’s my pleasure.”

Kenny told the women to take a seat and he’d bring out their order. 

The trio made their way to the back of the store where they were spotted by none other than Cat Grant and her son Carter. “Kara!” Carter cooed as he jumped up from the table and ran to hug his second favourite person. Carter was 8 years old and only ever hugged his mother. Until Kara. Carter loved Kara. She never laughed at him, treated him with respect and kindness. 

“Hey Carter it’s great to see you.” Kara pulled out of the hug then introduced her friends to the shy boy. “Carter this is Lena and Diana. They’re both huge nerds and love anything technological. Like robots and androids!”

Carter whispered a soft hello as he tried to hide behind Kara. His eyes lit up at the idea of the women being fellow nerds but he wasn’t quite ready to talk.

Lena was quick to recognise a fellow high functioning person with Asperger’s syndrome, recalled and used her sign language skills “Hello Carter, it’s lovely to meet you.”

Carter smiled, very briefly looked at Lena and signed back “You too.”

Diana was smarter than most people imagined and quickly worked out what was going on, she joined in and signed “So Carter, C3PO or Data?”

Carter snorted and replied “Data, he has a cat.”

“A very valid reason.” Diana agreed with the boy.

“Wookie or Han Solo?” Lena asked.

“Han Solo!” Cat chuckled from behind them. “Come and sit down, your order is coming.”

“Wookie” Carter signed as he sat in his chair.

Kara bubbled with excitement “Ok this one is impossible to choose! Wookie or Ewok?”

The group discussed and argued about anything and nothing for an hour or so then the women collected their take away iced coffees (freshly delivered by Kenny) and made to leave. 

Kara tripped on fresh air, knocked Lena’s shoulder and Lena was pushed into Cat. Lena’s beverage poured down the front of Cat, staining her shirt and pants. 

“Cat!! I’m so sorry!!” Lena apologised profusely. “Send me the bill to replace your outfit!”

“Oh Lena, you owe me more than replacing my outfit! I want a 4 hour interview! No topic barred.” 

“You’re delusional! It was an accident!”

“Fine, 3 hours!” Cat prodded the dark haired woman.

Lena huffed and remained silent.

“These clothes cost more than CatCo pays Kara in a year! You said you owe me! Tell me what sort of time limit and restrictions it’s worth.”

“An accident shouldn’t be more than one hour max. With no questions about jailed family members.”

“Fine, a 1 hour interview, live broadcast, no questions about the reasons your family were imprisoned. Honest answers from you.”

“Fine.”

“Deal, I’ll have my people call your people to organise it for one weeks time.” Cat grabbed Carter by the hand and begged him to hurry from the building.

Diana and Kara snorted in amusement as Lena shook her head.

“What the hell just happened? Please tell me I didn’t just agree to be interviewed?”

Kara and Diana looked away from the woman and shrugged.

“Bloody Cat Grant!!” Lena griped.

****

Cat Grant primped and preened in front of the mirror. Her huge smile hinted she was pleased with herself. Her smile turned devious as she raised her eyebrows at her own image in the mirror. She’d managed to score the scoop of the decade… A guaranteed hour long interview with none other than the infamous Lena Luthor. Not only the guaranteed hour had Cat smirking, it was the assurance from Lena that she’d tell the truth for that hour. 

Lena Luther never gave personal TV interview. Ever. 

Cat knew every media outlet in the country would be bitter that she’s wrangled the Luthor interview and she could vividly imagine the look of envy on a certain female reporter from Metropolis (HINT: think Lois Lane) and that victory tasted very, very sweet.

“5 minutes Ms Grant.” The lackey quickly exited the room, before his boss had time to yell at him.

Cat flicked her fingers at the makeup artist who was finished but flapping around trying to prolong leaving the room. “Out!! Everybody OUT!” Cat managed to clear the room in under 1 second, without raising her voice, well too much anyway.

“Witt!” She yelled and grinned at the IT hobbit ran back into the room, trying not to trip over his own feet. 

“Yes Ms Grant?”

“Are the camera’s set to go? Will they work correctly, this is live!”

Winn nodded his assurance to Ms Grant. “Tested, retested then retested, just like you wanted.”

“Thank you Winn, that will be all.”

Winn’s shock at Cat using his correct name turned him into a statue until his brain defogged enough to see her flicking his fingers at him. He smiled at her then left and ran to the elevator.

The entire level containing Cat’s office was deserted; she couldn’t afford to have her minions distracting her with their mundane everyday tasks… so she’d ordered everyone off the floor. They were spread out in the rest of the building and all waiting for the highly publicised interview to start. Even people who hated Cat (and that number was in the high thousands) were waiting with bated breaths.

Cat checked herself in the mirror one last time, flicked imaginary lint from her gorgeous and outrageously expensive outfit then walked casually to her office.

****

Lena Luthor was royally pissed. Bloody Cat Grant had tricked her into giving an interview and she was still unclear how it had become a live broadcast to boot. The media frenzy for the past week had been horrific for the reclusive multi billionaire. 

Bloody Cat Grant! 

Lena smiled at her driver as she exited her vehicle and sighed with relief as the dozen security guards (all with massive muscles straining their shirts) surrounded her and cleared the way to the atrium of CatCo tower.

Once in the elevator, Lena took deep breaths and forced her panic to settle. “It’s just an hour” became her mantra.

Lena exited Cat Grant’s private lift and looked around the empty floor. She quickly spotted Cat and walked into the glassed off office. As she got through the office door she nodded and said “Cat.” 

“Lena.” Cat nodded and responded. “Before you say anything more, the cameras are rolling and are broadcasting live.”

“Thanks for letting me know.” Lena smiled genuinely at her fellow CEO.

Cat smiled back at the Luthor and motioned for Lena to sit on the 3 seater lounge as she sat on the single seater across from Lena . After waiting for Lena to settle, Cat spoke again. “The camera’s are set up around the office to give several views to my crew. The only reason for this is to give the interview an ‘informal chat’ style.” 

Lena nodded and tried not to look for the cameras.

Cat crossed her legs and motioned to the coffee table between her and Lena. “I had Kara get us coffee from Noonans and the glass of water.” 

Lena nodded her understanding. Lena trusted Kara so she could drink either liquid and feel safe doing so.

“Now Lena, I’m going to go over the rules we established during the past week, so neither of us can say we weren’t aware of them. 

1\. Once the first question is asked, the hour starts.  
2\. If your response takes longer than 1 second, the extra response time will be added on to the interview, to ensure time is not wasted.  
3\. No questions about confidential business patents etc.  
4\. No questions about why Lex and Lillian were sent to jail.  
5\. No questions about LuthorCorp.  
6\. You are able to answer questions with a single word response.  
7\. You are to answer each question honestly.  
8\. You are able to terminate the interview at any time but you must give another hour interview within one week of the termination.  
Do you agree these are the rules we agreed on? And no, this isn’t the first question.”

“Yes.” Lena crossed her legs and smiled at Cat.

Cat practically purred at Lena’s monosyllabic answer and the challenge it represented. “Ready?” Cat nodded at Lena’s affirmative answer then continued “first question, what is your favourite colour?”

“Blue” Lena answered automatically as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Cat’s placid first question.

CG: favourite movie?

LL: Terminator

CG: favourite flower?

LL: Blue iris.

CG: how many doctorates do you have and what in?

LL: 6. Computer Sciences; Bio Engineering Sciences; Bio Medical Sciences; physics; chemistry and business.

CG: How many languages are you fluent in? Not counting English.

LL: 7.

CG: Do you donate to charities?

LL: Yes

CG: Do you have any pets?

LL: yes, 3 cats. McGonagall, Luna and Molly. Yes, they are all names from Harry Potter but it wasn’t meant to be that way.

CG: tell us about how you came about finding these cats.

LL: Mac was in a pet shop window, just sitting there staring at me. I held her and that was it, I couldn’t leave her there. 

Luna was left in one of Lex’s warehouses after it had been cleaned out. 30 feral cats were in there and all were rehomed. I went to have a look around and found her, starving and dehydrated. I had a chicken sandwich and water with me so I shared it with her. She fell asleep in my lap so I took her to the vet and then home. I thought she was a kitten around 9 months old but she was full grown and around 2 years old. She’s still small for her age.

Molly was in a plastic box on the footpath with a ‘free’ sign on it. It was pelting down rain, she was sitting in an inch of water and freezing to death. I put her under my clothes, took her to the vet and then home. Yes, my girls’ vet is on speed dial.

Cat smiled warmly at Lena then continued.

CG: do you own pet shelters?

LL: How did…? Yes I do. Several. The babies are adopted out whilst older feral animals are de-sexed and put in ‘villages’ with others of their species. ‘Volunteers’ help with the feeding and are offered accredited training in Animal Science courses. 

Abandoned household pets are trained as therapy animals and set up in nursing homes.”

Cat looked at her phone before smiling as she spoke. “Viewers would like to know if you have a partner? 

Lena gave a genuine laugh and smile. “No.”

Cat rechecked her phone and chuckled as she looked at the camera above Lena’s head. “No, I am not proposing for any of you so you can stop sending in the requests!”

Lena blushed as she hid her smile. 

CG: “They want to know why you’re still single and if you’re interested in anyone?”

LL: “Trust issues and yes. No, I won’t give more details.”

CG: what’s your full name?

Lena glared at Cat before answering “Lutessa Lena Luthor”

CG: Lutessa, that’s a different name. Were you named after someone and why?

LL: Yes and because my Mother hates me.

Cat raised her eyebrow and smirked at Lena, challenging her to explain further.

Lena sighed and rolled her eyes. She expected Cat Grant would dig into her personal life but this was one of the least expected directions she’d theorised. 

“My birth mother died and I was put in an orphanage before being adopted by the Luthors when I was 4 years old. Lillian made no secret she didn’t want me. She gloated she’d dug through the Luthor family tree and found the most obscure name there. It amused her no end that Lutessa was burned as a witch because she used natural remedies to heal women and animals.

CG: Is that why you started the Lutessa Foundation. Why you use it to buy out pet shelters, nursing homes, womens and homeless shelters?

Lena shook her head and sneered at Cat Grant. “You are going to have to tell me how you found out all this. Yes, that is why I started the Lutessa Foundation.”

CG: Is it true you purchased a nursing home, fired 90 percent of the staff then brought in your own people?” Cat looked into the camera above Lena’s head again as she continued. “And my staff think I’m ruthless!” Cat stared at Lena, daring her to stop the interview.

LL: Yes I did dismiss them..

CG: Care to explain?

LL: No

CG: So you’re happy having everyone think you did it out of malice?

LL: No! 

Lena sighed loudly and leaned forward, totally frustrated with the woman in front of her. “I don’t like you.”

CG: Good to know, why’d you fire them?

LL: they were incompetent.

CG: how would you know?

Lena closed her eyes and pinched the top of her nose. She opened her eyes and took a long sip of her coffee. She smiled as she tasted her favourite blend, Kara knew her well.

LL: I had visited the home several times, visiting residents. I was appalled at the level of neglect I witnessed. So I watched the staff and listened to the residents talking about who they trusted and who they didn’t. I made sure to personally check each staff member’s performance, purchased that home and fired the neglectful staff.

CG: why were you visiting there?

Lena laughed and shook her head “You really are ruthless when you want to be.”

Cat grinned and shrugged “Aren’t you too?”

LL: Touche`… I overheard someone talking about their grandmother and how badly she was being treated. The family couldn’t afford to move her. 

CG: where were you when you overheard this comment?

Lena rolled her eyes and resigned herself to the fact Cat would keep digging if she gave short answers. 

Bloody Cat Grant.

LL: I like riding on the subway. I never have a destination in mind, I just take my tablet with me to read a book or catch up on some work. I don’t know why but people talk to me. I listen. If it’s something I can help with, I do. 

Cat was shocked “You ride the subway alone?”

Lena smiled at the journalist and clarified “My security team nearly had a heart attack when they found out! My refusing the 6 person squad they were demanding went down just as well. I finally agreed to 1 person in casual civilian clothing as long as they kept a minimum of 6 feet away from me.”

Cat chuckled. “Did you ever have any trouble?”

Lena’s smile turned cheeky. “From the one security person or fellow travellers?”

Cat returned the Luthor’s cheeky grin. “Both?”

LL: Gina, my usual companion, is brilliantly trained as a body guard and is very discrete. No problems there. 

Fellow travellers were mostly focused on getting to their destination. Some needed to talk, I listened. A minority wanted to cause problems but were forced to back down by others on the train. I found some wonderful team members on those train trips. 

Cat nodded and collected her thoughts before continuing.

CG: The people you helped out, you did that anonymously?

LL: obviously not anonymously enough.

CG: the Lutessa Foundation also runs homeless, womens and GLBTQ shelters. Tell me about them. 

LL: We help the people who want to move on, with all areas of their lives. We help with housing, education, health insurance, surgeries, employment.

Cat was happy with the direction Lena’s answers were taking her. She smiled genuinely at the Luthor.

CG: I spent some time wandering around LCorp chatting to your staff members.

Lena was stunned. Why wasn’t she told about this?

CG: I feel I must remind you I am an investigative journalist Lena. Undercover is what I do best. I must admit I was initially surprised at the level of loyalty your staff have for you. But as I learnt more, I’m no longer surprised. Tell me about your assistant Jess?

LL: No! Jess’s story is not mine to discuss.

Cat smirked and pulled a piece of paper from the folder on the coffee table. She had a sip of coffee as she handed the paper to Lena.

Lena read the form, rolled her eyes and spoke. “Fine, Jess signed a waiver. You obviously know about her, you tell it.”

CG: Uh uh ah!

Lena sighed and stared Cat in the eyes.

LL: After being raped for being a lesbian and subsequently becoming pregnant, Jess was kicked out of her parents’ home. She and her baby daughter were living in a shelter when the manager quit. Jess was forced to take over running the place and when I visited the shelter, I was impressed with the level of skill she showed. I had her trained up and offered her my assistant role because of her abilities. She excels at her job and my life would be a total mess without her.

Cat beamed with smugness as she looked at the camera in front of her. “Here’s some interesting facts for you people who call themselves ‘journalists or reporters’. Just from informally chatting with 50 employees of LCorp, I discovered 30 of them were hires from orphanages or shelters run by the Lutessa Foundation. How the hell can you people keep hounding Lena because her surname is Luthor?” Cat took a deep breath and calmed herself.

Lena was stunned at Cat’s venomous outburst. The Cat Grant was standing up for her? She was obviously in the middle of a lucid dream…

Cat took a breath and leaned closer to Lena.

CG: How can you still profess to love Lex when he’s murdered so many people?

Ok, more like a lucid nightmare? 

Lena stood and made to leave the room. 

“Exit that door and you WILL be back within a week and every week after that until I get my full hour! How can you still profess to love Lex when he’s murdered so many people?

Lena flopped onto the lounge and managed to hold back the tears.

Cat raised her voice “Answer the question!!”

“No!” 

CG: “Answer the question!! You owe me the truth!”

LL: “I CAN’T HANDLE THE TRUTH! It hurts too much!” 

Lena was determined not to cry, she refused to wallow in self-pity. ‘Tell the facts and only the facts…’ she reminded herself. She girded her loins and sighed “I will love Lex until the day I die. Because he saved me.”

Cat whispered “Saved you from what?”

Lena whispered back “Insanity… Her!”

CG: Who?

Lena looked Cat in the eye and hissed “Lillian.”

CG: Tell me about Lex when you first met him, when you were 4 and he was 14.”

Lena smiled gently as she remembered the young Lex Luthor. For several painfully quiet minutes, Lena’s eyes became unfocused as she summoned the feelings she held for her brother to the surface. When she finally talked, it was her voice was filled with emotion and was too quiet to even call a whisper. “He hugged me constantly, always reminding me I had a home and was never going back to the orphanage. He told me he loved me so many times a day, he swore he’d protect me forever...” 

Lena went quiet again, opening her clenched fist and rubbing the chess piece in hand. She silently stared at the white knight.

Cat sat as still as a statue, scared if she moved Lena would rebuild her walls quicker than Kara grabbing the last pot sticker from its container.

Lena’s voice was still barely a whisper as she eventually continued. “Three weeks after my adoption, Father left on a business trip and she started physically abusing me. I cried as she hit me so when she was finished she locked me in small cupboard in the basement. 

Lex told me it was 2 days before he was able to bring me food and water. His plan was to let me hide somewhere in the house until Father got home.

Lillian caught him helping me. She made me watch as she punished him, he couldn’t walk properly for days afterwards. She locked me back up and left me alone until she felt like punishing me some more.

Lex came back with food and water as soon as he was able to get off his bed. She said he couldn’t let me out, so he got in with me. The box was so small I could barely stand up. But he sat there, with me in his lap, holding me, kissing my forehead and telling me he loved me.”

Lena continued to stare at the marble chess piece she was holding. “Lex gave me this after Father got home and she had to release me. Lex said it was to remind me that a Knight on a white horse would never come and rescue me like in the fairy tales. He said I had to become independent enough to rescue myself. I carry it with me at all times to remind me to be strong. Lillian’s physical abuse on us stopped as we got older but the emotional abuse never did. Even the letters I got whilst away were cutting, cruel and belittling.” Lena stopped talking again as she closed her eyes and took several long breaths. 

Lena sighed “I saw what Lillian did to Lex, mentally and physically. Lillian’s the reason he lost his sanity, who he was. Lex is also to blame; he didn’t get out.”

Cat softly asked “Why didn’t he? You were sent to boarding school when you were 10, why didn’t Lex do the same?”

“Lex was in love and didn’t want to leave that person… Lillian didn’t want me to go and pushed Father to keep me close… But Lex said he was sure Lillian would end up killing me like she did with his younger brother. I still don’t know what he said to Father to have me sent to boarding school in Ireland.”

“My God! Lillian murdered her own son?” Cat was horrified she’d neglected to uncover that disgusting piece of information.

Lena shook her head to clear her head as realised what she’d said. “So I understood but it was never proven.”

“Why didn’t your father help you both?”

Lena looked at the knight and seemed to be talking to it. “He didn’t know.” Lena took a shallow breath and signed softly “She told us if either told him, she would kill the one that didn’t speak up as well as Father.” Lena looked up at Cat. “We had every reason to believe she’d do it.”

Cat looked deep into Lena’s eyes and tried to contain the anger she felt toward Lillian Luthor. “You both did the right thing, protecting each other and your father.”

Lena closed her eyes to contain the tears threatening to fall as a result of Cat’s words.

Cat had lost the fight to contain her anger and used the disgust in her eyes to her advantage. She looked into her camera and growled fiercely “You moronic people out there listening to Lillian Luthor spout her anti alien trash are following a woman who allegedly murdered her infant son, physically and mentally abused her surviving son and adopted daughter. Not only that, she threatened to murder her two children and husband!! Does that sound like a SANE human being?? Does that sound like someone worthy of inspiring people to follow her?? What does that say about you idiots who listen to her bigoted claptrap?” 

Cat took a breath before continuing “You idiots should be ashamed to admit agreeing with her murderous views and I hope to God you all never have the opportunity to breed.”

Cat focused on Lena again, checking the stunned woman was settled enough to continue. “Why is Lex trying to kill you?”

Lena snorted “If he really wanted me dead, I would’ve been with his first attempt. I’m in danger, yes, but he’s basically reminding me to be strong.” She smiled wryly and shrugged her shoulders at Cat. “He is insane, I’m sure it makes perfect sense to him.”

Cat nodded, took a drink of her coffee and encouraged Lena to do the same. “I understand why you didn’t want to disclose that and thank you for doing so. With all the bad publicity around the Luthor name, why don’t you let everyone know the good you’re doing?

Lena shrugged.

LL: Because it feels wrong. I do what I do because I want to. If I had a camera snapping pictures of me helping abused kids or animals, I’d feel like I was a politician running for office… I’d feel dirty.

CG: Dirty enough to end your life?

LL: What? No!! What in the world gave you that idea?

Cat grinned mercilessly at her victim. “CatCo tower has cameras set up on the roof. The sole purpose of those cameras is to record anything that happens during the night. Care to explain why those cameras picked up a certain dark haired woman plummeting from her balcony?

“No.” Lena hissed as she leaned back into the lounge, pouting beautifully.

Cat chuckled as she dug in her proverbial claws. “So who is your favourite, Supergirl or Wonder Woman?”

Lena closed her eyes and pinched her nose. “I don’t have favourites for people, animals or superheros, so I like them equally.”

“Really?” Cat chuckled. “Why were you caught on my cameras jumping off a perfectly good balcony?”

“I’m not answering that question.” Lena still hadn’t opened her eyes.

“Lena won’t but if you ask me nicely I may answer you.” 

Lena and Cat jumped at the intrusion of a third voice. They turned their heads in unison to stare at the woman standing at the entrance to the glass door of Cat’s office balcony. 

Lena groaned and muttered ‘just shoot me now’ as she spotted another female landing on the balcony. 

“Welcome Wonder Woman and Supergirl. This is a pleasant surprise! Would you like to sit next to Ms Luthor and join our chat?”

“Oh you know we would Ms Grant!” Supergirl’s smile lit the room as she walked over to hug the now standing Lena Luthor then she sat on the lounge. 

Wonder Woman shrugged, accepted her hug from Lena, waited for the Luthor to sit then did the same.

Cat’s smirk was similar to a cat who caught a whole flock of birds as she looked from Supergirl, Lena (in the middle) and Wonder Woman. “Wonder Woman it’s fantastic to see you again. You obviously have a history with Lena’s family but we won’t talk about that today. Can I just ask what you’re doing here? Not enough for you to do in Metropolis?”

Wonder Woman smirked back at Cat as she shrugged “Metropolis has a little too much testosterone in the air at the moment.”

Cat, Lena and Kara chuckled then all went quiet. “The footage our cameras caught is being played for the people at home now. We know that Wonder Woman, you caught Lena then Supergirl you turned up. So what happed to start all this?” Cat drummed her fingers on the arm of her lounge chair. “Come on, spill!!”

Kara made a move to open her mouth but was stunned into silence by Lena’s finger over her lips.

Diana made to open her mouth only to be slapped gently on her thigh. “Hey, how come I get a smack and she gets a finger?” Diana rubbed her thigh dramatically. 

“Don’t you say one word Drama Princess.” Lena joked.

“Huh! I am not a Drama Princess nor am I the one who swan dived and got caught on camera. Tech Girl!” Diana was starting to enjoy this.

Lena huffed and puffed and blew out a breath. “It wasn’t a swan dive it was an accident!”

Supergirl decided to be helpful. “No Lena it was really brave and selfless.”

Cat was intrigued. She knew the jump wasn’t a suicide attempt and was desperate to find out the goss on what the real reason was.

Lena rolled her eyes and prepared herself for the embarrassment to come. “I jumped off to try and catch Luna. She accidently fell. Wonder Woman rescued me and Supergirl caught Luna. The heroes and I shared a meal then watched a movie. Happy now?”

Cat was dumbfounded. And remained speechless for at least a full minute before she burst into unrestrained laughter. She laughed until she cried and then just kept on laughing.

Supergirl and Wonder Woman tried their hardest but even superheros have to surrender, eventually. 

Lena just sat with her arms crossed, pouting and ignoring the women around her. 

Eventually, Cat regained her composure and managed to say “Well Lena Luthor, with all the possible reasons I came up with, I must admit that was not one of them. You surprised me. Well done.” Cat wiped her eyes again then asked “How did your cat manage to fall off anyway? Was it a case of high-rise syndrome?” Cat was as inquisitive as her feline counterparts.

“She was sitting on the supposedly pet proof balcony barrier when she jumped at a noise.”

Cat noticed something peculiar. Supergirl was staring into a corner of the room, looking extremely guilty. “Supergirl, do you have something to tell us?”

Kara blushed and frowned miserably “No Ms Grant.”

Cat glared at Kara as Lena and Diana turned to look at the blonde Kryptonian. 

Kara squirmed at the combined pressure of thee of her favourite people staring at her. “That may not have been the first… or third time Luna ‘fell’ off the balcony.” She confessed. 

Realisation dawned on Lena. “She jumped!!” Lena caught her breath and fumed. “She saw you there and she jumped!!” Lena swiped at Kara’s arm. “You taught my cat to jump off the bloody building??” She swatted Kara several times more.

Cat looked at Diana and asked “Aren’t you going to help her?”

Diana shook her head negatively and said “No, Lena has it covered.”

Cat snickered as everyone knew she meant for Wonder Woman to assist Supergirl.

Kara quickly tried to explain “the first time was an accident. The second time she saved my life. Only the third and fourth times were deliberate.”

“Supergirl?” Cat drawled before she questioned her super ex-assistant. “Exactly how and when did a cat save your life?”

Supergirl was pleased for the distraction as Lena stopped swatting her to listen to the answer. “After I’d been visiting Lena’s cats for about a week - I didn’t know they were Lena’s cats back then though.” Kara wandered on a tangent “Luna loves it when I put her on my chest and float off the floor. She even gets a run up then jumps onto my chest when I’m floating. She is such a cool cat!”

Kara saw the less than impressed stares she was receiving and continued “I was fighting that massive spiky thing that looked like a giant flying pincushion when we ended up near Lena’s place. I tried to lure him away but he was determined to go in the opposite direction to what I wanted. He was hurting me pretty badly… Anyway, I had one forearm against his neck and the other hand on his chest trying to push him backwards. We got too close to the building and Luna jumped onto my shoulder, walked down my arm and flopped on my arm that was on his neck. She grabbed one of his ears in her teeth and bunny kicked at his head. Her belly was across his nasal holes and next minute he was choking and falling.”

The three silent women continued to stare at Kara. 

“After I grabbed him, Luna and I flew him to some friends of mine to get him medical assistance. It turns out he was allergic to cat hair and saliva. He confessed to being a scout for his species - he was here to see if Earth is worth invading. We sent him home with a picture of Luna on his chest and a note that there are over 220 million cats on this planet. He was crying in the picture.”

Wonder Woman looked at Lena then Cat.

Lena looked at Wonder Woman then Cat.

Cat looked at Wonder Woman then Lena.

The women exploded in laugher. 

After a few minutes Cat held her stomach and grimaced “I haven’t laughed this much in years! To think Supergirl and our planet were saved by a small cat called Luna.”

The women forgot all about the cameras as they laughed, joked and chatted like they’d been friends for years.

The one hour telecast lasted three times that and not one of the audience complained at all.

****

Lex Luthor sneered as he watched the interview his sister was giving. His jailer had taken perverse pleasure in setting up the TV (outside his cell and far enough away so he couldn’t steal parts to aid in an escape attempt) so he could watch his sibling talk about how evil he was.

Lex’s sneer turned frozen as he watched Lena gently stroking the knight he’d given her. She loved him, still?

Lex’s temper rose as Lena told the world about Lillian!! About how she’d treated them. 

“So I’m insane! I’m sending her messages alright!! “I want my lawyer, NOW!” Lex bellowed.

****

After the interview, Kara, Diana (not Supergirl and Wonder Woman), Cat and Lena met regularly and their friendship quickly became stronger. 

Kara, as she was always a very tactile person, was in her element when with the other three women and her constant physical demonstrations soon broke down any remaining barriers belonging to Cat, Diana and particularly Lena. Without conscious thought, they became comfortable hugging and giving supportive touches on the arms of the others. 

Cat was still shocked that Carter enjoyed spending time with the other three women and was thrilled the women always included Carter when possible. The group played board games, went to the zoo and several theme parks.

The usual weekly vicious attacks on Cat and Lena’s lives became more like half -hearted fortnightly events.

All was a bit too quiet.

****

Cat was back as CEO of CatCo, sitting in her ‘reclaimed from James Olsen’ office staring at the latest rating on her computer. She stared and stared and stared some more. “Unbelievable!” she gasped.

Kara walked into Cat’s office and asked bemusedly “What’s unbelievable Ms Grant.”

“Kara, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Cat when we’re alone?” Cat shuffled in her chair, trying to get comfortable, as she fiddled with her glasses.

“Sorry, it’s habit.” Kara smiled as she practically bounced across the room to stand next to Cat. “What’s got you so flumoxed?”

“The stats for the Lena Luthor interview are in… It’s gone global, stations everywhere are picking up parts or all of the session and running it repeatedly. It’s bigger than that Oscar farce!” Cat looked at the number totals that were still climbing. “Billions are commenting on CatCo social media. 99.9 percent are positive comments! We’re even taking complaints from telecommunication organisations about crashing their servers! CatCo is going to make trillions off this!”

Kara crossed her arms and looked confused as she asked “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Cat huffed and thought for a while before answering. “Not really. Well of course I want to make money… But I did the interview because Lena deserves some recognition for what she’s doing. We didn’t even discuss the things she’d doing to make her company and others green.”

“Well, it seems to me you did get what you wanted.” Kara beamed at her boss. “Look at the comments section! They want Lena as POTUS for goodness sake. People are asking where they can contribute to the Lutessa Foundation. It looks like Lena’s reputation has been cleared to me.” 

Cat smiled genuinely for the first time that morning. “Do you think she’ll forgive me now for tricking her into the interview?”

Kara laughed melodically before she moved toward the door. “Yeah, you keep on being optimistic there Cat! At least she’ll forgive you before she does me!”

“That is so correct Kie…rah!! Have a super day.”

Kara snorted as she laughed harder. The game she and Cat were playing was getting to the stage of not being a game anymore. Kara knew Cat knew she was Supergirl and Cat knew that Kara knew she knew. It was just something they never seriously talked about.

Kara disappeared into the elevator and Cat scrolled through the comments again. Many people were stunned at the familiarity between Lena, Kara and Diana, all of them wondering if the trio were romantically involved. 

Cat sighed heavily. She’d always been a little in love with Diana. Like who wasn’t? Then there was Kara. Well that ship had floated by and it was all her own fault. Damn her moral standards!! Lena had been a surprise, Cat never expected to like the woman. Respect and admire her, yes. Like, no.

****

The four women were in the loungeroom of Cat’s home, sitting on the massive six person lounge watching a movie.

Lena suddenly stopped watching the show and gently poked Kara in the side. “Just how do you afford all the food you eat?”

Kara went wide eyed and gulped.

Cat looked at Kara. “Come to think of it Kiera, I know how much you earn from CatCo and that’s a very good question.”

Diana bookmarked the page of her novel and put it on the table beside her. She smiled, this should be interesting! She knew the answer, thanks to her friendship with two certain men from Metropolis. She started tapping her finger on the arm of the lounge, eagerly waiting to see what Kara came up with.

Kara half smirked and cringed “I have a small sideline thing I do that pays pretty well!” The silence grated on her until Kara just had to continue. “When I was 15 I solved a puzzle that was supposed to be impossible. Alex found the finished product and sent the solution in… I won some prize money…” 

Kara’s friends stared at her until she kept on talking, feeling safe enough to share something about herself only Alex knew. “My birth parents were considered geniuses light years ahead of Earth’s brightest minds. Before they died, they taught me maths and logic - at a level decades ahead of my peers.”

Seeing the acceptance and love in the eyes and body language of her companions, Kara felt safe enough to continue “Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers raised me to hide who I was. How smart I am… rightly so because Government agencies have been after me for years… I finished that puzzle because I needed to remind myself I was still who I was born as.”

Lena gasped “My God! You’re Kara D’Zorel!”

Cat slapped her hand on her forehead “Holy crap, I’ve been wanting to interview you for years!” Cat gently smacked Kara’s thigh. “Making small changes then hiding in plain sight!... Well, that sounds familiar!”

Kara chuckled and shrugged “That was mostly Alex. She got the idea from a TV show. She had me hack into a bank in Switzerland and open an account in the name of D’Zorel. She thought she was hysterically funny! After she joined the DEO, she had them make me a passport and ID in my alias. She wanted me to have a legitimate identity if I ever had to run… Anyway, the puzzle prize money was put in the Swiss bank. When I need money funds are automatically moved into and from dummy accounts until it ends, untraceably, into Kara Danvers’ meagre saving account.” Kara thought back to those ‘good old days’ and smiled affectionately at the thought of Alex being all ‘cloak and dagger’ even at such a young age. 

Lena chuckled as she shook her head. “I have grown up idolising you for your work!”

Kara smirked “Cool! ‘Cause I idolise you.”

Cat rolled her eyes “Stop trying to flirt with Lena and finish confessing!”

Kara tried to glare at Cat until she realised the woman wasn’t even remotely intimidated. “Fine! I have solved heaps of puzzles, games and anything with logic involved. I usually get very well paid to do so, particularly by Wayne Enterprises.”

“Bruce Wayne!!” Cat and Lena huffed. 

“Trust him to find raw talent!” Cat puffed.

“Bruce knows I won’t work on weapons so when he has a job for me he calls and explains exactly what my solutions will be used on.”

“So just how much money have you amassed over the years?” Cat urged her friend to spill.

Kara shrugged and thought out loud “Well after deductions for living expenses and vital nerd type purchases, I still have well over 500 million in cash. I also own several buildings and multiple homes in Metropolis and National City. I also quite a few million invested in stocks.”

Cat and Lena laughed and congratulated Kara for her business smarts. 

Diana smirked and wisecracked “Now that we know you’re a multi-millionaire, next time dinner is on you!”

Kara ‘pfftt’ed Diana and dobbed on her. “You’ve known for years!”

Cat and Lena jostled Diana for more information. “Yes! I did know.” She gently dodged the poking fingers heading her way. “I’ve been ‘mentoring’ Kara from a distance for quite a few years. Helping her with business ventures and stopping her from making foolish investments in companies owned by tyrants.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she scoffed “Hey!! That was only once! I didn’t know Maxwell Lord was so evil then!”

Cat and Lena laughed for more than one reason. 

Lena explained to Kara “I use his bank for a little slush fund and I recently got an email asking if I’m interested in buying out his entire debt,” Lena raised her eyebrow at Cat, who nodded to signify she had also. “personal and business. He’s broke.”

Cat added “Anyone who buys his debts not only gets ownership of all his business ventures, they get all his homes, boats, planes, labs…. Everything.”

Kara scoffed “Serves him right for what he did to those Bizzaro girls… what he tried to do to aliens… That stupid train!” 

Lena’s eyes grew wild “A train should never be that fast it’s too unstable. The line should be for everyone to use, not just rich people who can afford several other transit options… I’d make it affordable, run on time and clean!”

Kara watched Lena’s eyes glaze over as she mentally planned her version of a train system. Kara looked at the other three women, her eyes glinting. “How much was it to buy him out?”

Lena saw the glint in Kara’s eyes and sat up straighter. “Just under a billion dollars… I didn’t want to outlay that much for tech that’s inferior to mine… But a quarter of that to shut him down?” Lena’s smile lit the room.

The four looked at each other and nodded. 

Diana held out her hand, palm down “Partners?”

Lena, Cat and Kara each placed a hand on top of Diana’s and chorused “Partners.”

$250 million dollars to see the look on Maxwell Lord’s face when he found out four women (all of whom he hated) had everything he’d worked (read as plundered and killed) for? 

Priceless!

****

The bank representatives sat at the conference desk, ignoring the ranting from the bankrupt man in front of them. “Swear at us all you like Mr Lord. Your debt has been paid in full by these people. They now own everything you once did, right down to overly expensive clothes on your back.” The way the banker emphasised ‘overly expensive’ none too subtly pointed out Mr Lord’s over extravagance with all he seemed to do. “The purchasers beg you to keep the clothing you’re currently wearing. They will, however take your watch, jewellery and wallet.”

The ex-billionaire refused to clean out his pockets or take off his many rings. Three security guards stepped forward and frisked Lord, none too gently. One guard removed Lord’s drivers licence from his wallet then placed the rest on the table. He shoved the licence into Lords now empty pocket and stepped back.

The head lawyer summarised the unfulfilled conditions Lord agreed to when signing the many loan contracts. “You are instructed not to go anywhere near any of the homes, buildings, vehicles, boats, planes… anything you previously owned. We have comprehensive list of properties in all of your Lord Enterprises and personal subsidiary company names. If you do trespass you will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. The consortium of buyers have requested you leave National City and stay out of any city or town you previously owned property in. You will leave immediately, a one-way bus ticket to Mexico has been purchased for you. It leaves in 2 hours.”

“I won’t go!” Lord snarled. “I own the $#%^ing bank that employs you!!”

The bankers smiled graciously at Lord. “Yes, you did Mr Lord. And you were warned repeatedly not to use customer funds to subsidise your ridiculous spending sprees. Do you really want it to become public knowledge that 90% of the property you owned was purchased with embezzled funds?” The banker shook his head at Lord “Thanks to a very cooperative Government Agency, we also gained access to the funds you had stashed in hidden accounts…” The banker listed a dozen or so account numbers, countries and amounts. 

Lord paled and lost a significant amount of his arrogant stance.

The banker was enjoying himself too much not to continue. “The consortium members requested those funds be donated to the Lutessa Foundation - in the names of the people you stole from.”

Lord froze as an awful thought crossed his mind… 

The banker chuckled as he requested a guard open the door “Would you like to meet the consortium members, Mr Lord?”

Lena, Cat, Diana and of course Kara gracefully walked into the room.

“NO!” Lord screamed in a high pitched, very annoying way. “I swear I will kill all four of you!!” 

The bankers and lawyers cringed, then realised the threats were focused on someone else for a change.

Lord saw the consortium weren’t looking too scared and upped his threat level. “I will blow up buildings to end you!!” Then resorted to upping the volume of his ranting. “I don’t care how many people I kill to get to you! You bitches are going to die!”

Cat smiled at Lord “Maxwell, sorry to meet you again in such… poor circumstances.”

Before anyone could move, Lord grabbed a pen off the table and pounced at Lena’s neck, using the pen to try and stab her jugular artery. 

Lena caught Lord’s wrist, twisted it and flipped him onto his back. By that time, the three security guards were groping Lord (only Max enjoyed that part) and finally cuffing his hands behind his back.

Lord screamed profanities at the top of his voice.

The consortium members ignored the idiot on the floor as three of them ensured the fourth was not injured and hugged her in relief.

Alex and J’onn walked into the room, flashing their ‘fake’ identification. “Agents Smith and Jones… We’ll take over from here, thank you for your assistance gentlemen.”

Alex placed her boot none to gently under Lord’s nose. “Maxwell Lord you are under arrest for past acts and current threats of terrorism… toward the United States of America and her people. You no longer have rights as a citizen of this great nation.”

DEO agents stormed into then out of the room, dragging a screaming Maxell Lord with them.

The banker looked at the women and, with a straight face, stated “Well, good thing that ticket can be refunded.” He listened to the others laugh then added smugly “How about we donate it to the Lutessa Foundation, in Max’s name.”

Yep, priceless…

**

Weeks flowed by as the women worked together to save as many jobs as they could from the mess that used to be Lord Technologies.

They made a full blown effort to eat dinner together at night, using the time to catch up on what had happened during the day and to plan for the following days.

Kara beamed at the women around her and whined “We need a cool name to call the company… We can’t keep referring to it as ExMax!”

Cat chuckled “I don’t know, I’m becoming quite fond of it!”

Diana and Lena quickly agreed with Cat.

Lena shrugged and mused “The company is being rebuilt by women… What if we named it after a nurturer and protector of children and women. Someone always responsive to the needs of the vulnerable and the suffering.”

The other three laughed and Lena looked up, shocked.

Diana asked cheekily “I’m surprised you’d want to name it after yourself.”

Lena cringed and frowned, swatting at the others. “Very funny! I could’ve been referring to either or all of you!” Lena poked her tongue out at Diana then continued her interrupted line of thought. “I was thinking of the Goddess Artemis, she is reputed to be quick to defend beings like us from unjust treatment from Olympian patriarchy and is considered by many as a "feminist" goddess.”

Diana nodded her agreement. “Artemis is the patron Goddess of the Amazons, for exactly those reasons.”

Cat tilted her head and asked Diana Prince “You don’t think she would be upset by us using her name?”

Diana was confused by the smirks Cat and Lena were giving her. “No, I think she’d be honoured.”

Cat raised her eyebrow at Lena, Lena returned Cats raised and raised her another one. 

“What?” Diana chuckled.

“Nothing Princess.” Cat shook her head, “just an opinion Lena and I seem to share.”

Diana ignored the pair and turned to Kara. “What do you think?”

Kara shook off the frown of concentration and blurted “I think they suspe… You meant about the name?? Yes, I like Artemis Technologies.” Kara tried to cover her almost foot in mouth by keeping on talking “Maybe Artemis Technologies can work on joint projects with Lutessa?”

Cat and Lena let the other two off the hook by ignoring the almost-slip from Kara and following with her change of subject.

****

The bombings came thick and fast. Six establishments were levelled. All staff were killed. Lex denied responsibility but the satisfied smirk on his face told a different story… He was pissed and he didn’t care how much damage he caused to prove it.

Lex had wasted no subtlety in his latest message to his family. 

This was war.

****

Supergirl, Wonder Woman and the DEO staff were exhausted. Helping with the rescue and investigation of the bombings had taken most of the day. The cleanup was still going on thanks to emergency organisations and assistance from the Army Reserve.

Everyone had showered and eaten and Supergirl, wonder Woman, Hank and Alex were in a conference room with Lena and Cat. 

Carter had been picked up from school by Vasquez and her hand-picked team and was being entertained by Winn in the comms room.

Both Lena and Cat were furious.

“I am not running away and leaving my staff to be attacked.” Lena reiterated.

“Neither am I.” Cat stressed. “I’m not even sure why I’m here!”

Hank took an unnecessarily deep breath and used his command voice. “Lex made it very clear he blames you for the interview revealing information about his childhood. He was heard by the entire prison population ranting and raving about you both. You will be in protective custody for the foreseeable future. You will be immediately moved to a safe house far from Lex and his cronies. End of discussion!”

Cat’s tiny frame with her mountainous level of frustration started poking the Martian in the chest as she verbally ripped his argument to shreds. Cat had to be physically restrained by everyone in the room but Lena. 

Unseen by anyone, Lena sat on her chair with her head in her hands and her forearms on her thighs. Her breathing was shallow, rapid and her eyes were closed tight. 

Carter walked into the room, shaken by the argument taking place with his mother in the center. He spotted the distressed Lena and instantly ran to her. He kneeled, put his tiny hands on her cheeks, his forehead on hers and whispered “Just listen to my breathing, focus on me and only me… I’m going to put your hand on my chest, feel my heartbeat and breathing…” He removed one of Lena’s hands from her face and placed it over his heart. He returned his hand to Lena’s cheek as he focused on ensuring his oxygen intake was deep and rhythmic. 

10 minutes passed before Lena opened her eyes and minutely nodded to the small face so close to her own. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Carter softly spoke to her, not wanting to startle her into another spell. “I have attacks all the time. Mum’s really good at calming me down…” He cocked his head and closely examined her body language. “Cuddle?”

Lena nodded as she sobbed and opened her arms to the boy.

Carter held the woman as tight as he could and gently rubbed his hands on her back. Just like his mum did for him.

The others in the room had been stunned into silence as they watched the interaction between Carter and Lena.

Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Cat moved close enough to put their arm around each other in a group side-hug. 

Alex and Hank watched with mixed emotions at the boy comforted the Luthor and the superheroes did the same with his mother. The DEO agents looked at each other, their eyebrows raised in wonder.

Lena pulled back from Carter’s hug and warned the boy “They’re trying to force us to leave to a safe house.” Lena took a breath and started to rock back and forth. “I can’t leave my cats… or Sadie.” She grew more determined. “I will NOT leave my girls!”

Carter was borderline on having his own anxiety attack. He looked at Wonder Woman and Supergirl, pleading with them with his eyes. “Kara, Diana – can’t you stop them?”

Diana moved to stand in front of the boy and spoke to him. “You are all in very serious danger of being killed. This is the only way to protect you…” She looked from Carter’s face to Lena’s before continuing. “Would it help if I promised to take you to my very secure home? And I am sure Kara will help me round up all of your felines (Lena’s 3 and Carter’s 1) and Sadie to bring them with us.”

Carter hugged Diana, thanking her profusely. 

Lena took Diana’s hand and held it tightly as she gently thanked the Amazon.

Cat unconsciously moved closer into Kara’s side hug as she wiped the tears of pride (her son had talked Lena out of an anxiety attack) and fear (come on, who hasn’t noticed Cat’s autistic tendencies) of the unknown. “Before we agree to moving in with you Diana, shouldn’t you tell us if your Amazon home has power and running water?”

Diana grinned at Carter and half winked at him. “I have running water, it is called a stream.”

Carter snorted at the thought of his mum drinking from or bathing in a camping type setting. He half winked back to Diana to show her he knew she was stirring.

Diana stood and crossed her arms as she stared at Cat. “I built my beach house, with my own hands, on an island several hours flight from here. There is no town to connect power to as there are no other people on the island. No phone service, not even via satellite. No internet. The toilet is a long drop but there is a seat for you to sit on when doing your business.” Diana looked Carter in the eye and asked him “Carter please remind me to purchase some copies of your mother’s newspaper – it will be good to use in the toilet.”

Carter covered his mouth to try and hide his grin… He shouldn’t have bothered, his mother was in the first stage of panicking and didn’t hear the chuckle escaping his mouth. “Sure Diana. What about food? Do we have to hunt and gather?”

Diana’s smirk grew at that thought. “Definitely, young man. If we do not have a successful hunt, we do not eat… Just as it should be.”

Cat practically sprinted to Lena (who was close to becoming comatose), made the Luthor stand then hugged her close. They both turned to Hank and Cat stared him in the eye “You cannot be cruel enough to send us with her!!”

Hank crossed his arms, smirked ruthlessly, cocked his head and raised his eyebrows. “Sounds like a solid plan to me! Lex will never find you there.”

Cat choked on the sob pushing out her throat.

Lena became conscious enough to hear Hank’s betrayal. She turned her eyes to Kara, pleading with her friend. “Kara, please! NO POWER! NO INTERNET!” 

Kara held out her hands in a commiserating sort of gesture. “Hank’s right Lena, Lex will never expect you to be staying with Diana. Especially if Diana makes it public knowledge that you’re both in protective custody and she’s seen helping people while you’re gone.”

“You’re going to dump us and leave!! Diana, you can’t!!” squealed Cat.

Lena hugged closer to Cat.

Cat squeezed Lena closer.

Hank looked amusedly at Alex who outright laughed at the panic radiating from the billionaires. “Hey Supergirl, when did you tell this lot you’re supposedly ‘secret’ identity?”

Cat, Lena and Carter scoffed in unison.

Carter looked confused but started the explanations for the trio. “How could anyone not know after they’ve met both the hero and their secret identity?”

Lena sighed “Kara and her cousin Clark Kent, interviewed me. Kara flew to my office… on a bus! I’m a Luthor, I knew who she was before moving to this city.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Oh please! A different hair style and glasses? Plus, only a super girl could excel as my assistant! I’ve known about Diana for decades and Kara from the first Supergirl interview.”

Alex laughed and shrugged. “Well, the Non Disclosure paperwork is probably pointless now.” 

Hank agreed with Alex and his smirk grew. “Alex, don’t you think it would be prudent to send Diana and Kara with the others?”

Alex kept her composure, but it was extremely hard as she watched the horrified look appear on her suddenly pale Kryptonian sister. “Definitely, Hank. Can’t be too safe with Ms Grant, Carter’s and Ms Luthor’s lives.”

“No!!” whispered Kara. “Alex, you can’t agree to that!!...” Kara’s desperation leapt at any sort of a lifeboat it could think of… and all it came up with was “I’m needed here, where there’s power and social media!! How can anyone live without social media!!”

Hank grinned at Kara. “You are on protective duty as of now Supergirl.” Hank looked at the two CEOs and Carter, considering his next move. “I trust all of you.” He slowly transformed into his Martian form and explained who he was.

Carter was staring open mouthed at J'onn J'onzz as he drooled “WOW!! A real life Green Martian. This place is so COOL!”

J’onn smiled at Carter then stated to Kara “I will make appearances as both you and Diana. We can hint that Wonder Woman is needed back in Metropolis so she won’t need to be seen often.” J’onn changed back to Hank and voiced his orders to Alex. “Have them” he nodded toward Lena and Cat “change into tactical uniforms, check them and their civies for any sort of electronic devices… theirs and Lex’s. Get them ready to leave within an hour. Carter, come with me please.”

Carter checked with his mother and whooped after she nodded her approval. He followed J’onn closely, firing questions (at the speed of light) at the Martian.

Alex herded the CEOs out of the room. 

Kara was frozen she watched the others leave. 

Diana walked closer to the Kryptonian and took both Kara’s hands in hers. “Kara, breathe!” She chuckled as the younger woman obeyed her order and took several breaths. “I was joking. I have power generators but the internet will have to be disconnected. We cannot risk those two sneaking around on it and getting caught doing so.”

Kara’s face brightened then she frowned and gently smacked the Amazon’s shoulder. “You’re horrible.”

Diana shrugged then laughed. “Did you see the look on their faces when Carter asked about hunting?”

Kara quickly forgot about her earlier ‘freak out’ and laughed melodically until she snorted. “I’ve never seen Cat panic like that.” Kara looked at Diana, her concern level rising again. “You are going to tell them, right?”

Diana nodded “Of course. But not until I am carrying them in my arms and they cannot hurt me because I might accidently drop them.”

Kara chuckled and crossed her arms. “Good plan.” Kara looked toward the bathrooms, then back to Diana. “I’m going to head to Lena’s to get her girls and Sadie. I can get some clothing while I’m there, what will we need.”

“Only light shorts, shirts, swimmers as the weather is warm and mild. Limit it to one medium bag each. If you bring all they’ll need back here we can load it in my jet.” Diana suggested. “We can put Carter in the pilot seat because it will be on autopilot. I will go shopping for food and other necessities.”

“Cool, I’ll make sure I check their stuff for devices.” Kara assured the Amazon.

“Excellent, see you back here. Call me if you need help.”

The heroes exited the DEO and quickly disappeared into different parts of the city.

Around 30 minutes later, Lena and Cat stomped back into the conference room. Both were dressed in standard issue black DEO polo shirts, combat trousers and boots. Neither wore makeup or looked impressed. 

Lena ran her hand through her still wet hair and sighed. “I hope that wasn’t our last hot shower until we get home again.”

Cat cringed and crossed her arms. “That woman had better have been joking!”

Lena chuckled and asked “Or what Cat? She’s a freaking Amazon Princess molded from clay and brought to life by the Gods of Olympus.” 

“Yes, well… I’ll work something out, I’m sure.” Cat smiled at Lena. “Are you feeling ok?”

Lena blushed and nodded affirmatively. “Sorry about the freak out. It’s been a tough month.”

Cat agreed with her. “That it has.” She looked out the window of the room and cocked her head. “What’s going on out there?”

Lena turned to look at the large wall of computer screens in the next room. 

Both women moved in unison out of the conference area and into the comms section.

For quite a few minutes, Lena concentrated deeply on studying the map of the bomb sites displayed on the largest screen on the wall. “Oh my God!” she gasped. 

Cat put her arm around Lena’s waist and asked “What is it?” 

Winn, Alex and Hank turned their heads to look at the Luthor. 

Lena took in a shaky breath and pointed to the map. “They’re all Lillian’s favourite haunts!” Lena caught Winn’s eye and said “Lex and I have a dummy email account so we can talk without Lillian knowing. Can you securely log into it if I give you the details?”

Winn looked at Hank then smiled as the Director nodded his approval. “Sure, we have the best security available.” He assured her.

“That’ll have to do.” Lena quickly rattled off an email address and password.

Winn was slightly offended at Lena’s casual dissing of DEO security but then realised she wasn’t being sarcastic or mean. She was the genius CEO of a Fortune 500 tech company who could write code twice as quick as he could. And he was the best hacker for a thousand miles. He grudgingly admitted Lena’s mobile phone probably had better security than most government organisations.

Winn logged into the email account then opened the only mail in the inbox.

Lena read the short message and cried as she laughed in relief. “He’s going after Lillian!!” She exclaimed.

“How’d you get that from THAT!” Winn groaned.

The message read “SP loves WK and calls on clean team to take WK out of game. SP will checkmate black Queen.”

Lena happily explained it to the rest of the group. “Lex always said he was a sacrificial pawn (SP) for his mother. I’m White Knight (WK) and Lillian is the black Queen. The clean team is what he called the Supers and Justice League. He saw my interview with Cat so knows Kara and Diana will protect me. I love him and he finally remembers that. He won’t attack me again because he knows he was wrong about having to rely only on ourselves. Lex is going after his mother with all he has and it’s going to get even bloodier.”

Diana spoke from behind the group. “You forgot to translate the bit about getting you away from the fight. A bit neglectful of you Lena.”

Kara stood next to Diana and added. “Just as well the ‘clean team’… Can I just say that is such a stupid name??... sorry, I’m stopping the ramble now… Just as well Diana and I are getting you out of here right now.”

Hank and Alex hurried the Grants and Luthor out of the DEO building and Diana led them to where her invisible jet sat waiting for her. “All our gear is packed, including the girls and Sadie. Carter, you are going to be in the pilot seat, do not touch the controls. The jet will fly to and land at my home.” 

Diana took a largish black bag from Winn and stowed it in the jet before assisting the cheering Carter up and into the cockpit. Diana softly asked him some questions and appeared satisfied with his answers. She ensured his safety harness fitted him snugly and was secure before jumping to the ground. 

“Mum, Kara, Lena!!” Carter squealed excitedly, “I’m going to be flying in Wonder Woman’s invisible jet!! I love my life!!” 

Cat, Kara, Lena, Hank and Alex laughed at the boy’s exuberance and before their laughs had finished properly Kara walked determinedly to stand in front of Cat.

“Hand it over Cat.” Kara insisted, with her Supergirl ‘don’t mess with me’ tone of voice.

Cat huffed and spluttered but dug her mobile from one of her many trouser pockets and reluctantly handed it to the grinning Alex. “The Hobbit declared it clean” She whined “I feel naked without it!”

Kara moved her position slightly to stand in front of Lena. She held out her hand, motioned toward Alex and stood statue still. 

Lena sighed and pulled an LCorp tablet from under her bullet proof vest. She handed it to the still smirking Alex.

Kara remained staring at Lena. 

Lena rolled her eyes and started pulling bits of technology from her many pockets and handing them to Alex. 

Alex had to send several runners carrying the booty back to the DEO bunker.

Kara glared at Lena and growled “Contact lenses and phone!” Kara saw the stupefied look Lena was giving her and explained “The lenses have some sort of tech in them. I packed your glasses for you.”

Lena hoped Lex or Lillian hadn’t gotten to her lenses and couldn’t wait to investigate what the tech was. She removed the lenses, put them in their case and thought for a moment then said “Oh right, I forgot I put that there.” She undid her shoe lace on her left foot and pulled the phone from the medial side of her ankle high boot. 

Kara did one more check of the CEOs with her xray vision then nodded to the still chuckling Diana that they were finally ready to leave.

Kara picked up Lena bridal style whilst Diana did the same with Cat.

Before the heroes left the ground, Diana told the two humans “I have generators so you will have power available.” 

Kara and Diana rose into the air as Diana called for her jet to head home. 

Hank and Alex stood with their arms crossed as the wind from the Amazon’s jet and the excited screams of Carter signaled the plane was leaving. They listened to the screams of Cat and Lena as the women demanded the heroes to turn around so they could collect non-essential hardware. 

“May your God help Kara and Diana.”

“Yep, Cat and Lena are starting to get along a bit too well.”

“Looks like our family just increased by 4.” Hank looked toward Alex, who was staring at her sister disappearing into the distance. “Are you ok with that?”

Alex smiled at Hank and chuckled. “Oh yeah. From what I’ve been noticing, Kara has never been happier and those three are just what she needs to keep her from getting killed. And Carter! Well he is the best kid… I’m just hoping they finally admit to themselves and each other what’s going on between them - before they come back.”

“I inadvertently caught some of their thoughts earlier… I wouldn’t get too excited at that prospect Agent Danvers.”

Alex shook her head as she chuckled and watched the spot where Kara had disappeared from sight. “Love you sestra!” Alex yelled to her sister, knowing full well Kara would hear her. She then turned and followed Hank inside.

****

30 minutes after taking off, Diana directed Kara toward a large rocky outcrop and instructed her to land. Everyone but Diana was confused until they got closer to the ground and Diana reached to touch Kara’s shoulder as she chanted something in Ancient Greek. The women were awestruck as the air shimmered around them and they finally saw the island paradise below. “Welcome to my home.” Diana led the way for Kara to follow.

Kara teased the Amazon “Thought you said this was several hours flying time?”

Diana shrugged and smirked “It confuses anyone listening in… they’ll be looking hundreds of miles away.”

Carter was standing on the sand waving wildly at the women. Cat noticed the boy was hugging his Pikachu stuffed toy. 

Cat gently thanked Diana and Kara for thinking of bringing Carter’s ‘security blanket’ to ensure his change of routine was as smooth as possible. 

The heroes beamed at the praise from the very protective mother.

Cat hugged Diana as the Amazon woman placed the CEO’s feet on the ground and helped her into a standing position. Cat then pulled Carter to her chest and listened carefully as he excitedly told her every detail of his solo flight to the island.

Kara placed Lena on the ground and smiled at the Luthor as she thanked Kara for the flight. “I know you don’t like flying but was that ok?”

Lena placed a hand on Kara’s arm and smiled warmly at her friend. “It was perfect Kara, I felt wonderfully safe… It helped that I couldn’t see very far down.” She joked.

Kara laughed and headed toward Diana who was starting to unload the equipment from the jet. “You’ll have your glasses soon!” Kara assured Lena.

Lena gave up trying to see the details of the clearing they were in and walked slowly to stand closer to Cat and Carter. She made sure not to get too close and invade their privacy.

“Lena!” Carter exclaimed “Your cats talked to me most of the way here.” He took Lena’s hand and pulled her and Cat to follow after Diana and Kara. “My cat, Mittens, just sulked because she doesn’t like to leave home.” 

Lena nodded her head toward the stuffed toy Carter was carrying. “I like Pikachu. I think he’s a great character, I have Charizard and Dragonite.”

“You know about Pokemon?” he grew wide eyed and actually made eye contact with Lena.

“Of course! What self-respecting nerd doesn’t? The last game I played was XY, they are excellent.”

Cat shook her head at the boy and woman as they discussed (in great detail) the game. She still had her arm around Carter and ensured he kept moving in the direction Diana and Kara were walking. Cat noticed Lena seemed unsure of her footing so she kissed Carter’s forehead and moved to walk on Lena’s other side so the two could continue talking. Cat quietly asked permission before taking Lena’s arm and warning her when uneven ground was approaching. 

Lena smiled in gratitude to Cat and didn’t miss a word of Carter’s detailed explanation of why it was vital to choose the perfect starter Pokemon. “I always pick the fire one.” Lena told him.

“Always?” Carter was stunned. 

“Yep. I then use him as first in my team to get him a minimum of three times the level of the gym leaders. After I get the experience share, the others in my party catch up to around the same as the leaders.”

“But the water gym would destroy you.”

“Nah, they always have weaknesses to exploit.”

The trio gave a small wave to Kara as she zipped past them, using her super speed and strength to quickly move the supplies from the jet.

The Pokemon discussion was stopped as the group arrived at Diana’s beach house.

“Oh my!” Cat sighed. “If I’m dreaming, please don’t wake me.”

“Only if you promise me the same.” Lena whispered reverently. Even without her glasses, she could see the sleek lines of the building in front of her. 

The home was all stone bricks and glass. It was more of a mansion than a beach house. The women slowly walked to the entrance way where Diana and Kara were waiting for them. 

The home was open plan, elegantly white with black trim and with splashes of colour provided by mats, paintings and flowers. The floor was fully tiled and the place was huge. “There are 6 bedrooms, mine is the one straight ahead from here. Take your pick. Kara and I will bring your bags in for you.”

Carter ran ahead to ensure he found the prime room.

Kara flew after the boy, picked him up and held him behind her as she peeked into the first room. 

Carter squealed and wriggled as he laughed at Kara’s antics.

Kara used her super speed to check all the rooms whilst holding Carter out the bedroom doors. “I dibs this one!” Kara yelled and she placed Carter outside her door, zipped to get her bag and placed it in her room. All before the boy could protest. Kara pointed to the room next to hers and whispered to him “That one is a close second choice!”

Carter’s eyes widened as he ran to check it out, then sealed the choice by yelling “dibs on this!”

Kara delivered Carter’s bag and impatiently waited for Lena and Cat to make their decisions. She put Cat’s bag on the floor and unzipped a small pocket on the side of Lena’s bag, removing a glasses case. Kara handed Lena the case and smiled as the woman thanked her and donned the spectacles. 

Lena looked around, now able to clearly see and appreciate the home. “Wow, Diana. This place is gorgeous… Did you really build it yourself?” 

“Thank you Lena. Yes I did.” Diana looked around her home and sighed. “It took me centuries but I am immortal so I have plenty of time to get it right.” She smiled at her visitors as she added “You are my first visitors.”

Cat gently touched Diana’s upper arm and thanked the Amazon for welcoming them into her home. Cat recognised the look of loneliness in the Princess’ eyes and decided humour may be required. “If you tell me the toilet is really a long drop you may very quickly regret bringing me here.”

Diana laughed wholeheartedly as she assured Cat the home had modern plumbing. “After all, the Greeks have had working sewage systems for thousands of years.”

“Just how old are you?” Kara asked, genuinely interested.

Diana smiled as she shrugged. “I am not sure in regard to your Western system but I was around well before the Christian Jesus is said to have been born. I did not visit Mans’ World until the time of your World War II.”

Lena, Kara and Cat were stunned. They really were looking at a living history book.

Cat jumped at the chance to talk to someone who had seen the changes even a century can hold. “I’d love to hear about the things you’ve seen, only because I’m curious not for an interview. If you’re comfortable with that?”

Diana nodded and agreed “One day…” and waved the group to get settled in their rooms. “Once you unpack, come to the kitchen and we’ll eat before I show you around the island.”

Kara moved three cat carriers to Lena’s room and one to Carter’s then unpacked her gear. She then rushed to the kitchen, beating Diana there.

Diana laughed and encouraged Kara to eat what she wanted from the huge container of food they’d brought with them.

Not long later, Lena walked toward the kitchen (wearing her black rimmed glasses and happy to be able to see clearly again) with Sadie following closely behind her. “Diana, do you mind if Sadie constructs a map of house so she can navigate it correctly?” 

Diana agreed and watched, fascinated by the android wandering around her home.

Carter briskly walked into the room, spotted Sadie then froze as he stared at her. 

Sadie cocked her head to the side and stared back at the boy. “Greetings Carter Grant. I am Sadie and I am pleased to meet you.”

Carter shook his head, trying to clear it of the fog of surprise. “Hey Sadie, I’m pleased to meet you.” He walked closer to the android, clearly enthralled by her appearance. “Wow! Are you a robot, android or cybernetic organism?”

Sadie threw the question back at Carter “Which do you believe I am?”

Carter studied Sadie and worked through the decision. “Well a robot is a mechanical thing that performs tasks automatically or with guidance. You obviously aren’t that.”

Sadie confirmed his answer was correct.

“An android is a robot that looks like a human being, which you definitely do. And a cybernetic organism is a being with both biological and mechanical parts. Do you have biological parts?”

Sadie answered “Not currently. Miss Lena is working on making me a synthetic skin that regenerates when damaged.”

Carter whooped at that thought. “So you’re currently an android with the possibility of upgrading to a Cyborg!”

Sadie did her best to smile at the boy. “You are correct Carter… I must leave now to finish my task. May we talk again later?”

“Sure!” was Carter’s enthusiastic response. He watched Sadie walk away then flew to Lena’s side. “You built a real life Data!!”

Lena smiled and nodded. “Yes, she’s my baby.”

Carter jumped up and down on the spot, his excitement could not be contained any longer “I so love robotics!! Can you please show me how she works one day?”

Lena grinned at Carter “Well, she is top secret so anything you see or hear can’t be shared with anyone but the people in this house. Can you manage that?”

Carter crossed his heart, zipped his lips and held out his pinkie, ready to perform the most sacred of promises… the pinky swear. 

Lena hooked her pinkie with Carter’s then sighed dejectedly. “I forgot my computer is still on the mainland. I do promise to show you her plans when I can.”

Carter hugged his new hero and assured her he understood the restrictions being currently placed on them. “You pinkie swore with me Lena. I trust you not to break your promise.”

Lena choked at the unrestrained faith Carter had in her and was pleased when Cat walked into the room and distracted her son.

“Mum!! Lena has an android named Sadie!!” Carter quickly informed Cat of all the information she’d missed.

“So it was you who created Skynet!” Cat quipped as she made a show of looking around the room searching for something “If you see Sarah Connor, I’d run!”

The other adults in the room burst into laughter, even Diana got the Terminator reference. They then settled down to eat a meal.

A flash of grey and white flew past the group, circled the room then vanished into Lena’s room. 

“Luna’s feral.” Lena calmly informed the others. “Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Do not make any sudden moves and never, ever run.”

They all thought Lena was kidding until Luna, the super cat, returned to the room and promptly attached herself to Diana’s ankle… using her claws and teeth but never with enough force to break the skin on a human.

“Your cat worships life.” Diana chuckled as she detached Luna from her foot and held the small cat to her chest. Diana scratched under Luna’s chin for a minute then gently placed the cat on the floor as the feline became impatient to be free.

Luna pounced into the air, hit the ground running and disappeared again into Lena’s room.

Diana washed her hands then continued eating her lunch.

Lena swallowed the mouthful of food before asking “Was that a force-field we passed through just before we landed?”

Diana looked thoughtful before replying “I suppose it could be called that… This island exists on a different plane of existence to the one you usually reside in. Our enemies cannot find us here as we are not currently on your world.”

The three other adults in the room spluttered in various states of choking. Kara stared wide eyed at the Amazon “Multiverse?”

“More like a different state of being… The Gods of Olympus are able to manipulate all time and space… I do not have the full abilities they do but I was given this sanctuary by Athena, who blessed me with life.”

“So the Goddess Athena is your father?” Cat enquired.

Diana laughed and shrugged “Technically, I suppose so.”

The cats in the house broke the tension by invading the room and demanding to be fed. Carter looked at Mittens and was confused at her level of comfort in her new surroundings. He voiced his confusion to the adults.

Diana smiled at the boy as she clarified the situation for him “Artemis, the Goddess of animals, blessed my home. The girls instinctually know they are safe here. There is a rich ecosystem on this island, the flora and fauna you saw survives without ticks, fleas, mosquito or other potentially deadly blood sucking insects. The carnivores do not need to kill to eat, they are fed artificial protein daily, even when I am not at home.”

“So the girls can run around outside and not get bitten or eaten!!” Carter exclaimed.

Diana confirmed that with a smile and an affirmative nod.

Carter whooped, just because he could, then hugged the Amazon. “Is it ok if I look outside and maybe take the girls with me?”

Diana looked at Cat and Lena. “I do not mind, if your mother and Lena are agreeable.”

The named women cleared Carter to leave and the boy quickly did so, calling to the cats to follow. 

Luna zipped past the women to follow the boy whilst the other cats followed at a more dignified pace. Letting everyone know that they were leaving because they wanted to, not because they were called to heel, like mere canines.

“Carter has never settled in a new situation as quickly as he has here.” Cat looked Diana in the eye. “Thank you for sharing your home with us, I’m sorry we’re invading your private sanctuary.”

Diana smirked at the women “If I did not enjoy your company you would not be here… All I have is now yours” she waved her hand to signify she meant all the humans in the room “to share and I swear to protect the four of you for the rest of your lives and mine.

Kara, Lena and Cat each placed a hand on top of Diana’s, thanking her and all swore to protect and care for each other.

All were quiet for a while then Lena commented. “Do you know your pattern of speech becomes more formal when you’re Wonder Woman.” 

Diana chuckled “Yes, I suppose it does. Possibly because this is who I am. Wonder Woman is Princess Diana of Themyscira. Diana Prince is the modern version of me.”

“Well Princess, I do believe you promised us a tour of this island home of ours!” Cat stood up and started to clean up the dirty dishes from lunch. 

Diana offered each woman a small piece of fresh coconut she’d cleaned earlier and prepared for daily snacks. 

Kara finished her treat then used her super speed to finish cleaning the kitchen in a matter of seconds. She then held her arm out for Cat. The Kryptonian smiled widely as the older women curtsied and accepted the offered arm. The pair grinned at the other two as they headed toward where Carter was playing with Luna.

Princess Diana offered her arm to Lena who regally nodded her head in acceptance. Arm in arm, they joined the rest of the group.

****

Later in the afternoon, everyone returned to the house and Kara disappeared for a few minutes. She returned with an arm full of DVDs, all of the many seasons of the Pokemon cartoon series. “I thought we could all watch this together…” she mumbled shyly. “I bought the series ages ago but haven’t had time to watch them.”

Carter and Lena whooped and quickly picked the prime spots on the lounge facing the TV (yes, Amazon Princesses have giant TVs, sound bars guaranteeing the highest quality sound and excellent DVD players for optimal picture clarity) whilst Kara excitedly put the disc into the player.

Cat beamed at Kara, silently thanking her friend for thinking of her son.

Many episodes later, Cat moaned “But how can the whole premise of the story be to catch every species of Pokemon you find when the ‘hero’ never does??” Cat was past confused. “He waits until the Pokemon literally jump into the ball for him!

 

Carter looked at Lena and shrugged. He didn’t know the answer and neither did she. 

Cat was on a rant and just kept on talking “And he never wins a Gym challenge!!” Cat looked around the room and quipped “Luna and I could beat the brat!”

“Mum!!” Carter whined. “Of course you could, Luna saved Supergirl.”

A very vocal discussion on which cat could beat Ash and his team was held until Kara’s stomach declared it was definitely time to eat.

That evening after their meal, Diana carried the black bag Winn had handed to her before leaving the DEO. Everyone else watched, their curiosity peaked. “I know not having access to your telephones and computers is tough for you, so I have a surprise.”

Diana pulled out five, Nintendo 3DS game units (a choice of blue or red) and handed them out. She also gave a yellow wrist band, with a mixture of Pokemon characters printed on it, to each person. Diana helped each woman place the band on their wrist. Diana smiled as she watched Carter don his independently. “I was advised by the very helpful young man, Winn, that purchasing the XLs would be good as the screen is bigger. They are not the newest models but they felt more comfortable for me to hold and use.”

The others (except for Cat) squealed with joy and quickly opened the boxes. 

“The young man set up the units for us after I explained we would not have access to the internet. So they are ready to go.” Diana pulled out boxes containing game cartridges. “Kara and I didn’t plan this but I saw that Carter likes Pokemon… so I hope you like X & Y. It was the only game I could find 5 copies of.” She didn’t mention having to fly to 14 different stores to procure the 5 games!

Diana was hit by a wall of flesh as Kara, Carter and Lena smothered her with hugs and kisses. They profusely thanked the woman before accepting the games and settling next to each other to commence playing.

Cat smiled as she walked to Diana and indulged in giving the Amazon a heartfelt hug and kiss. “You are perfect, thank you.”

Cat sat on the lounge next to Carter and happily accepted his help with starting her game.

Kara was seated on the other side of Cat and Lena next to Kara. 

Lena scooted a little way from Kara and patted the lounge next to her. 

Diana took the hint, collected her own game unit and game then sat between Lena and Kara.

Cat got to the part where she was to choose her starter Pokemon and grumbled. “I don’t want any of them… where’s Pikachu?”

Carter laughed and snuggled into his mother’s side. “I love you.” He sighed.

Cat kissed the boy’s forehead and replied “I love you too… Lena!! When can I get a Pikachu?”

Lena’s eyes didn’t leave the screen as she muttered “Not for ages Moaning Myrtle! Just pick the Chespin so I can trade him with you later! I’d give you a Weedle for him!” Lena looked up for a second as Cat tried to reach over three people to take the game unit off her. Lena pulled back out of Cat’s reach and poked her tongue out at the older woman.

“Cheeky sod!!” Cat muttered as she returned to her game. “Even I know offering to trade a starter for a Weedle is an insult!”

Not long later, Carter exclaimed “Yes!! I beat the first Gym.”

Kara pulled the game unit out of Carter’s hand and examined the screen. “You have! How’d you get your Fennekin’s level that high!!” She checked the Pokemon’s summary and immediately started to tickle Carter’s side. “You little rat!” She looked to Cat and Diana and explained “He and Lena did a trade! Traded ‘mons grow heaps quicker!”

Kara, Cat and Diana quickly traded their starters and the race to catch ‘em all was on!!

****

Cat and Lena watched in awe as Kara and Diana punched the heck out of each other. 

Kara copped a fist in her stomach, the power of which sent her flipping several hundred feet away from the Amazon. 

Lena cringed automatically “They call this fun?” 

Cat squinted as Kara crash tackled Diana and pretty much flattened a small mountain as she pushed the older woman backwards. “Yes, well our definition of fun and theirs certainly seems to be different.”

“It’s strange seeing them fight in shorts and t-shirts.” Lena mused as she sucked some juice through a straw. 

Cat hummed as she leaned back in her chair and breathed deeply. “It’s getting warmer but it’s still perfect weather.”

Lena smiled at the older woman “Getting hot under the collar are you Cat?”

Cat huffed and snorted “Like I’d tell you if I was!” Cat side eyed the Luther and joked “Cheeky brat!”

Lena’s grin grew as she delicately pulled a cube of ice from her glass and placed it in her mouth. She sucked the sticky juice off the cube then removed the ice from her mouth… and placed it down Cat’s tight t-shirt. 

Cat screamed bloody murder as the freezing cold hit her chest. 

Lena hooted with glee as she watched Cat fishing the ice from her swimming suit bra. 

Cat sneered at Lena as she stood and faced her tormentor. “Oh please just remember you asked for this!” Cat surprised Lena by quickly running toward her, screaming a very reasonable version of a Xena war cry.

Lena squealed in response and scrambled away from the woman chasing her. She headed for the beach, hoping to tire Cat by running in the damp sand. 

Unfortunately for Lena, Cat was fitter than Lena believed and actually started gaining on the dark haired woman. Lena headed for the deeper water.

Cat followed ruthlessly and got close enough to grab Lena’s shirt. She threw her body weight into holding the material and laughed as Lena started dragging her back to the shallower water. 

Lena pulled the front of her shirt up and over her head, twisting her body and removing her shirt. She gloated at Cat as she ran back toward the trees.

Cat threw the abandoned garment on the sand and followed Lena. 

Lena had her head turned to check on Cat’s whereabouts and ran smack into Diana… or rather Diana’s breasts. 

Diana pulled back from the hit, saving Lena from getting her nose broken by the Amazon’s deadliest weapons. 

Lena recovered quickly and ran behind Diana, keeping Cat away from her. Lena was laughing but not enough to stop her from keeping away from Cat.

Diana chuckled as she offered “Would you two like to spar?”

Cat and Lena stopped in their tracks. A truce was definitely called for.

“With you?” Cat clarified.

“I was thinking more along the line of you two battle whilst Kara and I observe and demonstrate moves for you. Have either of you studied martial arts?”

Both humans nodded and Cat clarified “I have a black belt in Tai Chi.”

Lena was impressed with Cat. “I have a black belt in 3 disciplines, including Tai Chi.”

Kara was fascinated . “Wow Cat, Lena. That’s amazing… When did you find time to do that… I know you both work way, way too much… and it takes something like 900 hours to achieve a black belt…”

Cat chuckled and sighed “I am old Kara! I did the training over several years when I was younger… I’m in a dangerous profession and wanted to be able to prolong my life as long as possible. Now I have you to keep saving my life, I mostly practice to keep fit and agile.”

Kara stared at Lena until Lena rolled her eyes and said “Lex encouraged me to learn self-defence to improve my confidence. Plus, having people constantly trying to kidnap me got old very quickly.”

Diana looked at the humans with a glint in her eye. “Excellent, would you like to warm up then we can organise trials for you to complete?”

Lena looked at Cat and raised her eyebrow at the blonde. “I’m game. You?”

Cat grinned and nodded “Most definitely.”

Kara and Diana watched as Lena and Cat assumed their starting stances and elegantly flowed through the postures.

The women trained for hours, with Kara and Diana encouraging Cat and Lena to achieve higher and higher levels of skill.

*

Later that afternoon, Cat was sitting on the lounge in back at home mumbling as she played her Pokemon game. 

Lena was laying on the lounge, her head on Cat’s lap, also playing the game. “Yes!” she exclaimed “Got me a Pikachu!”

Cat leaned closer and turned Lena’s screen so she could see the character bopping around the screen. “Carter’s right, he is cute.”

Lena chuckled and corrected Cat “She most definitely is gorgeous.” Lena pushed the buttons to put the ‘Mon into a box then saved her game. “It’s a pity they aren’t very tough.”

Cat was confused “But in the show Pikachu beats everyone? Usually with no help whatsoever from Ash.”

Lena laughed simply because it was very true. “Yeah but in the actual game, the gyms all beat electric types pretty easily. That’s why I like the dragon/fire types, they usually get really tough and if you have the right team, even the water gyms are pretty easily beaten.”

“But you intend to put Pikachu in your party.” Cat laughed. 

Lena blushed and shrugged. “I like her… I’ll train her, beef her up to get her as strong as she can. Then I’ll take her to beat up trainers on the routes… Then she can do a run through the Elite 4! She can go onto the champions list.” Lena’s eyes glazed as she imagined her Pika’s victory.

Cat chuckled as she unknowingly ran her fingers through Lena’s thick, dark and luxurious hair. “Did you know that when you’re relaxed your Irish accent comes out to play?”

Lena stiffened and bit her lip “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

From Lena’s response, Cat guessed Lillian had made certain the slip didn’t happen when she was around. “Pity.” Cat used her nails to gently scratch Lena’s scalp. “I happen to think it’s bloody sexy!”

Lena gasped and tilted her head to look into Cat’s eyes. “Really?” Lena couldn’t help but feel exposed and extremely vulnerable.

“God yes!” Cat laughed. “Always have…” her eyes glazed over as she remembered being in her teens and having a crush on a beautiful Irish singer. Cat shook her head and returned to the moment. “Please don’t repress who you are… You’re safe with us.”

Lena felt the tears welling her eyes and nodded. “I know I am.” She whispered. 

Cat smirked as she stole the younger woman’s 3DS unit. “BUT your Pikachu most definitely is not!”

“Cat! What are you doing?” Lena tried to read the screen but Cat kept wriggling to stop her. 

“I’m joining Team Rocket and stealing your Pokemon!!” Cat joked.

Lena laughed so hard she snorted, curled into a ball and unintentionally rolled off the lounge. 

Cat closed the game units and laughed as she watched Lena rolling on the floor valiantly trying to breathe. 

Carter ran from his room to see what the fuss was. He spotted Lena (who was laughing even harder as 4 cats walked over her) and shook his head. “What’s so funny?” 

Cat told him. 

Carter snorted and gasped. “Mum!! You can’t steal Pokemon.”

“I can now I’ve joined Jesse, James and Meowth.” Cat stood, crossed her arms and started posing in typical Rocket positions.

Carter had never, ever in his whole 8 years seen his mother having this much fun. He laughed at her antics and cheered as she started singing her version of the Rocket spiel.

*

From the entrance way to the lounge room Diana and Kara watched had been watching, with amused looks on their faces, as Lena and Cat played their games. 

“Oh what I would give to have my phone now. This is too adorable not to video!” Kara whispered.

Diana pulled a small device from her pocket and handed it to Kara. 

Kara’s eyes opened wide as she quickly opened the mobile and activated the video option. She kept the device recording until Cat finally ran out of steam, sat back on the lounge and breathlessly accepted hugs from Lena and Carter.

*

Meanwhile, quite a while later, back on the lounge Lena accepted her kidnapped game unit back from Cat and looked the woman in the eyes. “At home, I have a Pikachu I’ve been working on for years. She’s pretty much perfect… When we get back, I’ll trade her to you.”

Cat was stunned. “But why would you give her to me?”

Lena blushed and shrugged “Because I do feel safe with you.”

Cat hugged the woman and graciously accepted the offer, realising what a huge offer of trust it was... “I’ll even find a great dragon to swap her for.”

Lena wiped the tears (mostly from laughing so hard) and perspiration from her face and cooed. “Thanks!”

Carter asked to see Lena’s game unit to see where she was up to and Lena let him do so.

The trio continued to chat and laugh as they snuggled together on the lounge. 

Kara and Diana side hugged as they kept watching, unnoticed. Kara sighed and pulled Diana into a full on frontal hug. She pulled the Amazon as tight as she could, knowing she wouldn’t hurt the demigod. “I almost wish we didn’t have to go back… the thought of giving them… this… up is killing me.”

Diana closed her eyes and breathed in Kara’s scent as she sighed back “I know beautiful girl, I know.” Diana kissed Kara’s forehead “I’ve been looking for this all my life.”

****

The music streaming from the far end of the house pulled Kara, Cat and Diana toward it. Each woman started in a different part of the home, slowly converging to where Lena was masterfully playing on a full sized piano.

Lena had her eyes closed and was swaying gently to the rhythm. She was unaware of the audience as her fingers danced over the keys. The bitter sweet classical tune had the women on the verge of tears. After it came to an end, Lena quickly switched into a faster, upbeat song.

Diana walked to sit beside Lena and jumped in to assist with playing. After a few missed notes, they found their groove and seamlessly completed song after song.

Kara and Cat settled in a nearby lounge and hugged as they listened to the concert and observed the other two women bonding as they played.

****

Several weeks later, Cat woke from a deep sleep… Carter! She jumped up from the bed and quickly walked from her room toward her son’s. She suddenly stopped as she almost ran into Diana. 

Both women were about to speak when talking and sobs stopped them. The duo looked at one another and Diana guessed “Kara and Lena?”

Cat nodded her agreement then added “You go to Kara, she’d never forgive herself if she accidently hurt me.”

Diana agreed and the women split into separate rooms. Diana stood next to Kara’s bed and she felt her heart skip a beat as Kara groaned and cried in her sleep. Diana’s Kryptonian language skills were pretty basic but she thought Kara was begging her mother not to send her away… Then Kara was crying because she was alone and in the pitch black.

Diana kneeled at the side of the bed and took Kara’s hand in hers. “Kara, sweetie… You’re not alone, Lena, Cat, Carter and I are here for you…”

Kara frowned and her forehead wrinkled as she concentrated hard on listening to the voice in the distance.

“Kara, can you hear me? It’s a bad dream, you’re in our home. You aren’t alone and if you want we can put a light on. You never have to be in the dark again. We love you my sweet super girl.”

“Diana?” Kara sighed in her sleep. She pulled Diana closer, causing the Amazon to practically sprawl over the Kryptonian. 

Diana made a decision, tomorrow’s awkwardness be damned. She picked up Kara, bridal style, and carried her to Diana’s room. Gently placing Kara on her massively large bed, Diana moved to Lena’s room where Cat was holding Lena’s hand and running fingers through the sleeping woman’s hair.

Cat smiled weakly at Diana as she whispered “She was constantly begging her bitch of a mother not to hit her again. She hates the dark and being alone.”

Diana nodded and updated Cat on Kara’s similar nightmares. Diana picked up Lena the same way as she did with Kara and deposited the Luthor next to Kara. Diana looked to where Cat was observing from the doorway and waved her in. “We may as well all be in here… If you don’t mind sharing?”

Cat smirked at the Amazon “Do you mind if we leave my room light on?” As the Princess shook her head Cat walked to the opposite side of the bed to Diana and lay down next to Lena, who was curled into the foetal position with Kara hugging into her back. 

Lena had half a smile on her face as she unconsciously began to uncurl. 

Cat sighed as she lay down and tried to get in a comfortable position. She slightly jumped as Lena snuggled closer and placed an arm over Cat’s stomach.

Kara turned and did the same to Diana. 

Diana looked over Kara and Lena into Cat’s eyes. She shrugged and said “Well, they are not upset anymore… Goodnight my Cat.”

Cat smirked as she yawned and promptly dozed off.

Diana wasn’t far behind Cat.

Hours later, a sleepy Carter walked into Diana’s room, his stuffed Pikachu hugged tight into his chest.

Diana woke and asked “Carter, are you ok?”

The boy looked a little ashamed and silently nodded.

Diana smiled and sighed overdramatically “I think your mother was a little stressed earlier. Would you mind sleeping next to her tonight?”

Carter perked up and shook his head. He climbed onto the bed and snuggled into his mother’s side. He smiled widely and his body relaxed as Cat, who was still asleep, put her arm around him and kissed his forehead.

****

The next morning, the four women woke at the same time and untangled their bodies from each other. They all blushed as they realised they’d slept better that night than any other.

Carter sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Cat hugged the boy and said good morning to all.

Lena stretched and sighed contentedly.

Kara jabbed Diana in the ribs to get her attention and squealed “Lena, you’re floating!”

Lena, who was hovering 6 feet off the bed, was so scared by Kara’s yell, she flipped into an uncontrolled spin. “AHH!” The spin sent Lena across the room where she unceremoniously dropped face first onto the tiled floor. Lena pushed her chest off the floor and rested on her elbows. “Bloody hell Kara! That… didn’t hurt.” Lena checked her nose and face for blood, finding none. She looked toward the bed and the others. “Why didn’t that hurt…” Lena thought for a moment then cried “And how the heck was I touching the ceiling?”

Cat looked at Kara and quipped “You infected us with your Kryptonian germs?”

Kara snorted and gently smacked at Cat. 

Cat dodged Kara’s playful swat and accidently hit the bed head, putting her fist through the 2-inch-thick wood.

Diana looked around the room. “Why can I see through walls into the entire house?”

Carter cheered as he floated off the bed and flew slowly toward Lena, landing and hugging the woman. “Hey Kara, thanks for the germs!!”

Diana wracked her brain for some sort of clue as to what was happening. “Bringing humans here would not result in them sharing mine and/or Kara’s powers.”

“Maybe you should ask the ladies who were here last night?” Carter offered.

All four women froze and stared at the boy. 

“What women and where did you see them Carter?” Diana asked gently.

“I heard people talking, that’s why I came in here. They were standing near your door, arguing about who was their favourites.” He squinted and concentrated hard “I think their names were Dite, Missy and Thena.”

Diana stood from the bed and called everyone close to her. She softly assured them they were safe and looked toward the heavens. “Show yourselves!”

A female voice asked “Or what Diana?”

Diana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Or I accept Ares offer of becoming the God of War and make your lives miserable for eternity!”

Three women appeared and one whined. “You can’t just ask us nicely to visit?”

Diana glared at Aphrodite, Artemis and Athena and shook her head. “No, I cannot. You three cause me nothing but trouble.”

Aphrodite laughed and walked toward Diana, pulling her into a hug. She kissed the Amazon’s cheek then moved away so Athena and Artemis could greet the woman.

Diana introduced everyone then confronted the trio of Goddesses. “What did you three do to us?”

The trio laughed heartily and Athena clarified “We did nothing Daughter. You did.”

Diana frowned and shook her head. “I did nothing!”

Aphrodite smiled at the Amazon and held up her hand, folding down fingers as she checked off a mental list of steps “1- you welcomed them into your home, vowed to share all that is yours and protect them forever. They all accepted. 2- you offered fresh coconut which they accepted and willingly ate. 3- you presented them with presents in the colours of red, blue and yellow. Which they accepted… The yellow was a circle which you placed on their wrists… They willingly accepted. 4- they have survived personal trials that would break lesser people… You and Kara set physical tests to help the humans overcome the trials life throws at them... Shall I go on?”

Diana sank to the floor and growled. “Holy Zeus and Hera.”

Cat looked around the room and demanded “What the bleep is going on?”

Artemis (the Goddess of the Amazons) smirked as she said “The steps Dite listed are Amazon courting rituals. By sleeping in the same bed last night you are now all married. Only as Soulmate bonded are you able to share Kara’s Kryptonian powers as well as Diana’s Demigod ones. That means you humans are no longer so.” 

Kara, Lena and Cat joined Diana on the floor.

Carter moved closer to the Goddesses and asked “What about me? Why can I do everything they can?”

Dite took the boy’s hand and looked into his eyes. “Diana included you in her family and you are now the son of all four of them.” She kissed his forehead and continued “You have always been and will continue to be one of my favoured.” 

Aphrodite looked at the stunned women and scoffed “The love you feel shouldn’t be hidden, relish it!”

Athena stood in front of Diana “You do realise you four are not only Soulmates? You are also a blessed union.”

“What’s that mean?” Kara asked. Kara was a little ashamed she was very much beginning to like the idea of having 3 (extremely hot!) wives and a son she already adored.

Athena looked at Kara and said “Aphrodite has more than one favourite in this room. Kara is as well.”

“Well that explains why everyone loves her and Carter!” Lena sighed.

Kara grinned widely “They do?”

Lena stared Kara in the eye and stated “Yes Kara, they do.”

“But the boys at school pick on me!” Carter shook his head, disbelieving what he was hearing.

Dite lifted his chin and made eye contact. “They know you’re different and the only way they know how to cope with that is to try and belittle you.”

Artemis waited several minutes then continued “I am the Goddess of protecting animals and women. Lena is my blessed.”

Athena smiled at Diana “Diana is undoubtedly one of my favourites but so is Lena. I am the Goddess of War. Ares is all about killing and plundering, I’m more of a strategist.” She turned to face Cat. “You my dear are mine as well. Wisdom and Truth are my gifts to you.”

Artemis looked from one of the four to the other before shrugging “Actually, you all have favours from each of us. You are individually remarkable people but together you are stronger, as you have recently discovered.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she muttered “The ‘S’ on my Supergirl suit is actually the symbol of the House of El. It means stronger together. On Krypton it’s considered an honour to ask for and to be asked for help.”

Lena cocked her head at Kara’s statement “That’s why you’re so determined to help others!”

Kara’s blinding smile made the others in the room smile along with her. “Yeah, it is.”

“Is the bond why we all felt so comfortable so quickly? I know I have never been so open around someone unless I’ve know them for decades.” Cat was more than a little flustered.

Athena nodded and smiled at the women. “You were drawn to each other but until the four of you met as a full quartet, your unique bond could not start to form. That’s why Cat and Kara worked so well together but couldn’t commit to a becoming a couple. Also the same with Kara and Lena plus Diana and Cat. Once you were here, the bond strengthened and will soon fully develop.”

Aphrodite was not known for her patience, so she jumped on the spot “Get up all of you!” She waited until the quartet were standing then proceeded to move from one to the other, placing a kiss on their cheeks and giving them her personal blessing. 

Athena and Artemis did the same.

Artemis thanked each woman but mainly Lena for renaming ExMax in her honour.

Athena hugged Diana close and said “Congratulations my daughter. You have chosen well, even if it was accidently.”

Diana ended the hug, closed her eyes and apologised profusely for ‘forcing’ the others into marriage. “It truly was an accident.” She swore.

“Athena,” Cat asked “Could the bond have been sealed if we didn’t all want it?”

Athena smiled and shook her head. “No daughter, the bond has to be wholeheartedly accepted by all involved.”

Cat thanked the Goddess. 

Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite bid the quartet (and their son) goodbye then vanished.

Kara felt her stomach then cheered “I’m not starving!! Usually by this time I’m ready to seriously consider eating all the cats in this place!” 

Mac “werowed” at the Kryptonian before elegantly leaving the room.

Luna flopped on Kara’s foot and demanded attention (which Kara was well trained enough to eagerly supply).

Molly and Mittens chased each other out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen.

The women and their son headed to have breakfast and mull over the revelations the morning had brought them.

****

The family were slowly eating their breakfast, painfully shy with each other. 

Carter was stoked at having new mothers and super powers. He beamed at Diana and asked “Can you really be the God of War? Or were you just making a joke?”

Diana chuckled and shrugged. “Ares is a manipulative… God, but he is constantly asking me to take on his position. He does not joke about that. So yes, Carter. I can be the God of War if I wished to.”

“Wow…” Carter was suitably impressed. “Why don’t you say yes?”

Diana cocked her head and thought about her answer. “I currently work many hours a week to help people as Wonder Woman and I have a full time job as CEO of Themyscira Enterprises. The God of War is a full time job so that plus my current roles would mean I would not have any time to be with you.” 

Carter winced. “Keep saying no, ok?” He hugged Diana as she said she would do just that. “So do you have a sword?”

Diana smiled and sort of knew where this line of questioning was heading. “I have many swords and other weapons… I am an Amazon warrior.” Diana looked Carter in the eye and said “I know you can find my armoury and you are smart enough to break any security I have. Any weapon you find whilst living here will be deadly to even us. I do not want to find you wounded or dead. Do not touch or play with them. Do you understand me?”

Carter nodded seriously. 

“Good.” Diana nodded. “I also have many practice swords. In a few more weeks and if your mothers agree, I could teach all of you some moves.”

It was a hard call on who was most excited but Kara possibly did win by flying loops around the house.

Cat quickly jumped in to slow down the rising rate of excitement “Waiting a while is a great idea. Maybe in that time we should learn how to control our new powers?”

Kara jumped at the chance to be useful and promptly had everyone sitting on the floor practicing meditation and focusing techniques. 

Hours later, Carter was still way ahead of the others in controlling his abilities but that didn’t shock anyone as kids always manage to adapt more quickly than adults.

After the boy had shown enough control not to hurt the cats, he quickly ran outside to play, Sadie following closely behind him. The cats scattered around the forest merrily chasing sunbeams and each other. 

The women cleaned the mess from their meal then moved to the lounge and fidgeted as they tried to find a way to talk about their apparent marriage. 

Diana tried to apologise again but was cut off by Cat “Stop apologising Diana. You heard what Athena said, we all wanted this.”

Kara bit the bullet. “I’m happy to be married to all of you… Like I’ve loved Cat for years… I didn’t push for a relationship because it didn’t feel quite right.” She smiled adoringly at Cat then moved her focus to Lena. “I was still heartbroken about Cat leaving when Lena showed up… I fell for her hard and couldn’t understand how I could still love Cat but Lena was stirring the same feelings in me.” Kara laughed as she looked at Diana. “Then you rocked up and saved Lena’s life… I was beyond confused at how I started to feel about you.” Kara took Diana’s and Cat’s hands and encouraged Lena to hold onto her arm. “When we arrived here, it was a dream come true for me. I don’t want to return home and not take this with us.” She teared up and didn’t even try to stop the tears from falling. “I swear I will do whatever it takes to make this work.”

Diana and Cat side hugged Kara and Lena crawled over Cat to sit on Kara’s lap to hug into her. 

Diana decided a quick info share on the life of Gods was needed. “Gods live for eternity, so when we fall in love with the right people it clicks quickly and hits hard… It’s a coping mechanism so we have loved ones to share our very long lives with.”

Lena, Kara and Cat nodded slowly. The explanation made sense of what had happened to them.

“I need to take things slow.” Cat sighed. “I’ve had several broken marriages and relationships. I don’t want to mess this one up.”

Kara was horrified. “Slow doesn’t mean no hugs and kisses?? Right!!”

Three women stared at Cat, waiting with bated breath for her decision. “Hugs and kisses are great, Kara. Just no going all the way just yet.”

Kara, Diana and Lena sighed with relief. They could all live with that request. 

Cat was well renowned for weeding the truth out of anyone… She could tell the other women were as scared of failing relationships as she was. She sighed resignedly as she forced down the fear making her want to vomit. Cat closed her eyes and whispered “I think you should all know I am very much looking forward to kissing each of you.”

The trio’s smiles combined the give off the power of a large sun. 

Lena said softly “I’ll move so you can kiss Kara, I know you’ve probably wanted to for years.”

Cat laughed at Lena’s blush and nodded. “Yes I have…” Cat grinned at Kara then continued “But first, I would like to kiss you, if that’s ok?”

Lena smiled shyly and moved position so as to reach Cat’s lips. She advanced slowly giving Cat time to change her mind if she wanted to. 

Cat had no hesitation in meeting Lena sensual lips. The womens’ lips caressed each other before opening slightly to allow for the use of tongues. Moans escaped from both their throats as the kiss deepened and they pulled each other closer. 

Sometime later, Lena and Cat pulled apart, their breaths rapid and their eyes glazed.

“Wow!” Lena’s head was still spinning. She looked Cat in the eyes and kissed her again.

Diana was stunned. She watched as Lena went in for a second kiss and shook her head at the sparks flying from the women. She turned to Kara and snorted as she saw an equally shocked look on Kara’s face. Diana knocked her shoulder on Kara’s to gain the Kryptonian’s attention. After Kara turned to face her, Diana shyly asked “May I please kiss you?”

Kara’s face lit up as she enthusiastically nodded and moved to sit on Diana’s lap. Kara slowly moved her face closer to Diana’s and internally rejoiced as the Amazon moved closer as well. Their lips met and didn’t separate for quite a long time.

“MUMS!!” Carter yelled as he returned to the house.

Three women of the quartet guiltily jumped apart as Cat rolled her eyes. “Carter, you know better than to yell when inside… What’s your problem?”

Carter laughed as he shrugged “No problem… I just wanted to see what would happen if I yelled at everyone while you were kissing.”

Diana sneered at the boy then said to 2 of her 3 wives “Get him!!”

Carter screamed as he pelted for the door. 

Lena, Kara and Diana were in hot pursuit.

Cat rolled her eyes at their antics then looked at Mac, who was sitting on the arm of the lounge. “You couldn’t keep him busy for another 20 minutes?”

Mac gave a ‘yeah right’ werrow then lay down.

Cat scratched the cat behind the ears as she pondered on what her new wives would do when they caught the boy. She sat up straighter, then stood. So many possibilities came to mind, some of them ruthless. She decided she’d better go check on what was going on… Kara, Diana and Lena were going to need some hints and she had quite a few. Cat smirked as she strode determinedly outside to where her son was being tickled mercilessly. She yelled to her family “I say we take his best Pokemon and divide them between us. Better still, leave him with nothing but Magicarp!”

Carter screamed “NO!!”

****

For a full week, the group practiced on cancelling out superfluous noise (loud music from many different sources), smells (rotten food and offensive mixtures concocted by Lena) and touch (cat whiskers in the ear and nose as the cats kneaded the person’s chest before sleeping) then the next week was focused on strengthening those skills and flying (Carter was the star pupil of course).

All four women had worked together with Carter to ensure he was progressing (he was already at Blue level) in his martial arts training. Thanks to the intensive training and Carter’s willingness to learn and practice, his skills quickly rose to that of a black belt. 

At the end of the week, all were competent at controlling their new skills.

Carter yelled excitedly as he flew cartwheels over the island. “Yes!! Sword fighting!!”

The women smiled as he headed back toward where they were standing. 

Diana opened the lid of a large wooden trunk and slowly removed wooden swords and protective gear from it. 

Carter landed and eagerly ran the last few feet to stand with Cat. 

Diana addressed her trainees and clearly defined the rules for completing the training. “This is not a game, it is serious business. If you draw your weapon, no matter what it is, you have to be prepared to hurt or be hurt. Is that understood?”

Carter stepped forward and stood tall “I’m sorry Diana but I can’t hurt anyone.”

Diana picked the boy up and hugged him close. “Well done son. I am proud of you.”

“You are?” Carter was confused and looked to Cat for clarification.

Cat beamed proudly at her boy “You refused to do something you’ve been wanting to do simply because you don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Oh!” Carter frowned and shrugged. “Can I still watch?”

“You have shown great honour and bravery Carter. You may participate in the training and we will focus on defence only.”

Carter hugged Diana before she placed him back on the ground.

Diana ran them through drill after drill for hours on end. By the time the sun was setting, the group were tired and slowly wandered back to the house.

After dinner and several episodes of Pokemon, Diana vanished for a few minutes then returned with a large, ornate box. She sat on a single seat lounge chair and opened it. She pulled out a pair of small leather wrist guards with a silver shield in the centre of the front of each. 

Diana called Carter to her and placed the guards on his wrist. The guards were manly enough to keep him from getting into even more trouble at school. “These belonged to Uncle Heph when he was young. I placed the shields on them to signify you are my son.”

Carter sobbed as he threw himself at Diana and hugged her tightly. After a few minutes, he stood and wiped his eyes. “Thank you Diana. I’ll always wear them with pride.” He ran to Cat and humbly showed her then Kara and Lena the guards.

Diana reached into the box again and pulled out 3 sets of bracelets. She started with Kara, placing a set on the Kryptonian’s wrists then kissing Kara’s lips. Diana then did the same for Cat and Lena. “These bracelets have the Royal Seal embossed in them and any Amazon will obey your orders immediately. When in battle, the bracelets will transform into bracers exactly like mine.”

Cat, Kara and Lena wowed then checked out the designs on the bracelets. 

Diana pulled the last of the items out of the box. She moved to kneel in front of the three women. “Kara, Cat and Lena. I love you with all my heart and I ask if you are willing to wear my wedding ring.”

All three women teared up and nodded. Diana took their left hands and slipped the shining circles on their ring fingers. She took a fourth ring and humbly asked the others to place it on her finger. The trio each used a finger to jointly slide the ring into place then they pounced on the Amazon hugging and kissing her. 

Carter sighed and grumbled half heartedly… “Mothers! Please!!”

Diana suddenly froze and moaned “Holy Zeus and Hera!! I haven’t told my MOTHER!”

Cat, Lena and Kara burst into laughter as they turned to tickling Diana. 

After 10 or so minutes Carter mused from his lounge chair where he was casually scratching Mittens’ head “I hope Dite, Missy and Thena don’t tell her.”

Diana flew off the floor, unceremoniously scattering wives across the room. Diana stared to the heavens and yelled “Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite!! Do not tell my Mother!!”

Laughter bounced off the walls of the house. 

Not one of the family inside was laughing.

Diana was pleased beyond measure that Carter couldn’t understand ancient Greek because she used swear words colourful enough to make a sailor blush. Diana looked at her family and shook her head. “I am going to have to go home and tell the Queen of my marriage.” 

Cat stood and dusted herself off as she asked “Is something wrong? You don’t sound excited to be going back.”

Diana mulled over the information to share with Carter in the room. She decided he was old enough to be told the truth. “They will want to meet you, throw parties and have a formal ceremony… But Carter and I will not be allowed to attend.” She looked at the boy and expanded her explanation “If you were still a boy it would not be an issue. Because you are on the cusp of manhood, you will not be welcomed on Themyscira. I have been banned from returning.”

Carter was disappointed for a split second. He then realised Diana had called him an almost-man. He puffed out his chest and looked smug. “I can stay here, Sadie can stay with me.”

Diana smiled at the boy and shook her head “Thank you for offering but the laws of my people are outdated and unfair. I do not agree with them and I will not split up my family when it is not necessary.”

“How will you tell your mum if you can’t go home?” Cat enquired.

“There is a small island off Themyscira where the men live. Amazons who have been exiled can meet with family members there.”

Everyone was quiet as they pondered the idea of Diana having to leave them.

“It’s a pity you can’t phone your mother.” Kara mused. 

Diana looked at the woman, her head cocked as she thought out loud. “Actually, there may be a way to do that!” Diana kissed Kara’s lips before continuing “It has not been used for hundreds of years but it should still work.”

Diana stormed into the next room where a large mirror hung from the wall. She stood in front of it and waved her hand with the palm facing the mirror. She muttered in ancient Greek “Mirror mirror on the wall, I would like to make a long distance call.”

The mirror turned foggy and asked for the name of the person she wanted to contact. Diana told the mirror and impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for the call to be answered.

The fog changed again and a regal woman appeared on the wall. Diana asked “Hello? It’s me. I was wondering if after all this time you would like to talk?”

The woman on the wall looked shocked and answered “Diana? What are you doing using this antique to talk to me? Have you forgotten where I live? Are you looking after yourself? Have you found someone special, you are not getting any younger and I want grandbabies!”

The women in the room chuckled as the Amazon Princess was attacked by her mother.

“Mother, I need to tell you something important!” Diana whined as she tried not to yell. 

“Diana! Do not use that tone with me, young lady.” The Queen flapped her hands dramatically then muttered “Been away too long and losing her manners! I blame myself, I should never have let her leave Themyscira…”

“Mother, please!” Diana pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “I need..”

“Diana do not interrupt me when I am talking! If you had visited home within the last century, you would know that Phoebe has children… Children Diana. More than one child. What is taking you so long?” Apparently Queens weren’t beyond exaggerating to prove a point.

“MOTHER! You banned me from the island because I brought 2 men in to help fight a WAR! Which you would have lost if not for Superman and Batman!”

“So it is MY fault you do not visit me? All you had to do was beg for forgiveness from all our people!”

Diana was never going to beg for forgiveness and was tired of the same argument with her mother. She sighed and muttered “Mother, I am married to three women and have a son!”

The Queen shut up and stared at her daughter. “What?.. You could not even invite your own mother to the ceremony? I want to meet these women… What age is the boy? You have to come home for the ceremony!”

“Carter is 8 years old and not eligible to visit therefore I am not coming home. I refuse to do so when you are happy to split up a family. Our laws are outdated – good men are the norm. We cannot keep asking our people to remain segregated.” 

“You are not Queen yet Diana! Do not try and blackmail me into making changes to laws that have protected us for many millennia.” 

“Thank you mother. I am glad we had this talk. Goodbye.” The mirror cut off the connection and Diana shakily walked to the closest chair and sat in it. 

Lena and Kara instantly hugged Diana and Carter hugged his mother. “Wow, I’ve never been so happy you’re my mum!”

“Carter, that’s rude!” Cat hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead.

Diana smiled at Carter and Cat. “Mother is very focused on her role and obeying rules but she loves and misses me.” Diana mentally reviewed the conversation and mumbled “She just has a warped way of showing it.”

“At least you don’t have to leave now.” Lena smiled at Diana as she sat in the Amazon’s lap. She gently kissed the woman’s lips until Diana was more settled.

Kara walked to Cat and hugged her close.

Cat reached up and kissed Kara’s lips, much to Kara’s delight.

Carter rolled his eyes and walked back to the lounge room and his game.

****

Lena looked up from the table she working at and smiled at Kara. “Hello sweetheart, what’s up?”

Kara walked around the table to hug and kiss Lena. “Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to see what you’re up to… actually that’s a fib, I really wanted to kiss you… Have I told you I really like kissing you?”

Lena laughed at Kara’s ramble and hugged her closer. “Yes, you have but I’m sure I have memory loss. You may have to keep telling me… repeatedly.”

Kara smiled as she pulled Lena off her chair and then proceeded to leisurely kiss her senseless. 

Sometime later, Kara pulled back from Lena and asked “So what are you making?”

“It’s a surprise for Carter. I’m not even sure it’ll work but I’m enjoying the challenge.” 

Kara pouted “So you aren’t going to tell me what it is?”

Lena chuckled at the pout but refused to give into it. “Nope, I’ll be too embarrassed if it doesn’t work and you know it!”

Lena moved away, reluctantly, and started working again. “These powers are brilliant. I can make prototypes in no time.” Lena used her heat vision to weld several pieces of metal together. 

Kara sat and silently watched Lena as she worked, enthralled by the focus the woman kept and how effortlessly the project started to come together. Not too long later, Kara sat up straight and gasped “Is that a light sabre?”

Lena cocked her head and looked at her wife. She smiled lovingly at Kara as she said “Yes it is.” Lena put the finishing touch on the weapon before standing and explaining the unit to Kara. “If this works, it won’t not cut through anything like a laser would normally. It’ll be telescopic and create the metal version of a light sabre. It’ll glow, of course, to make it look so much cooler.”

Lena moved away from Kara and grinned as she held up a 6-inch long metal rod. She activated the weapon and both women cheered as it expanded to around four feet long. It glowed fluorescent green. Lena deactivated it then activated it again. Satisfied, with the initial test, she placed a chair in front of her and swung the sabre vertically from her head downward. The sabre bounced off the wood but with enough force to skitter the seat across the tiles. 

Lena deactivated the device and moved to give Kara a victory hug. “Yes Kara, it is too long for Carter but it has a computer chip that adjusts the length to suit the needs of the user.”

Kara raised her eyebrow and scoffed “I knew you would have done something brilliant like that!” Kara thought for a moment then moaned “It’s so cool, can I have one too?”

Lena laughed and kissed her wife. “How about we get Diana to put this through some rigorous battle testing before we make more.”

“Can mine please cut through things?” Kara asked hopefully. 

Lena thought for a moment then shrugged “I can put a controller in ours that switches from laser to not. Like a safety on a firearm.”

Kara checked on Carters whereabouts (outside playing with his wooden sword and the cats, Sadie close by) picked up Lena and charged to the kitchen where Cat and Diana were taking inventory on what food was left.

Lena quickly explained and did a basic demo of the sabre to Cat and Diana then followed everyone to the training field to conduct more arduous testing.

Hours later, the women agreed it was perfect for Carter’s use. It was light enough for him to lift and swing; was unlikely to kill anyone but solid enough to protect him. And most important of all, it looked wickedly cool! 

Carter was ecstatic of course and powered ahead with his sword training.

A massive ‘boom’ echoed across the island, sending the woman close together and into a defensive position surrounding the boy.

A massively muscled man, dressed in leather trousers and an open vest appeared twenty feet from Diana. “Who dares make metal weapons in the domain of the Gods?”

Lena cringed but immediately stepped forward “I did. Shouldn’t I have?”

Diana stepped closer to the man, holding out a hand in what she hoped was a soothing manner. “Hephaestus, no insult was meant and it can hardly be called a weapon.”

Lena scoffed at that comment and crossed her arms, glaring disbelievingly at her new wife. 

Diana frowned at Lena and shrugged. “It isn’t meant to kill, defend only!” Diana spouted as she tried to dig herself out of the hole she just fell into.

Hephaestus (the God of the forge, metals etc) glared at Lena as she glared at Diana.

Diana rolled her eyes and gave up. “It really is a beautiful piece of work.”

Lena’s shy smile warmed Diana’s heart and would make the battle with Hephaestus worth the admission.

Hephaestus scoffed and crossed his arms. “Is it really?” His sarcasm wasn’t hard to miss. “I would like to examine this non weapon then.”

Carter flew toward the giant of a man and happily showed him how to activate the device before handing the sabre to him. 

Hephaestus thanked the boy and warned him to move back so he could open the non-weapon that could still be termed a weapon. 

Carter ran to stand beside Lena and smiled proudly at the woman as she put her arm around his shoulder.

Hephaestus activated the light sabre and almost held back the impressed look in his eye as the metal tubing expanded to suit his height and weight. He raised it to closely inspect the workmanship and quality of the metals. 

After many minutes Hephaestus deactivated the sabre and strode to stand in front of Lena and Carter. He muttered at the device then gave it to the boy. He then crossed his arms to stare at Lena.

Lena’s work ethic had been called into question. She glared right back at him.

Hephaestus took a breath and the three other women did also as they primed themselves for a brawl. “Want a job?” Hephaestus shrugged and continued “Pay’s not great but you’d get to make things all day.” He smiled fondly at the artist in front of him. “Good job on that…” he nodded to the sabre Carter was holding. “I gave it my blessing so the boy will have extra protection.”

Lena was stunned! Hephaestus offered her a job!! So cool!

Diana laughed and gestured the man for a hug. “You had me worried then!” she sighed as the man pulled her into a bear hug that lifted her off the ground.

Hephaestus’ belly laugh would have shaken the island, had the island been on Earth.

Diana introduced her family to her Uncle and chuckled at Lena’s still stunned expression. “Something to eat Uncle Heph?” Diana had tremendous respect for the God and loved watching him work.

“That would be lovely, my girl.” He chatted contentedly as the Amazon walked beside him to her home.

Kara gently talked to Lena as she picked her up (bridal style as it is just so chivalrous) and carried her home.

Hephaestus was a funny man, he told jokes and stories that had the women in stitches for hours.

Lena had caught her breath then thanked Hephaestus for his kind words. “I can’t accept the job offer but thank you so very much for asking!” she beamed and questioned with a hopeful tone “Would it be too much to ask to have a look at your workshop?” 

Hephaestus shrugged in disappointment at the decline of his offer but quickly assured the woman he’d be happy for them to visit him at work. “Do you like your rings and bracelets?”

Kara spluttered “They’re your work??!! Wow, you’re an absolute artist!… The metal’s so soft and warm… How can that be?... Did you do the etchings as well? I love mine, I don’t even realise I’m wearing them and usually things like this annoy me till I have to take it off.” 

Hephaestus modesty smiled, not many people appreciated the work and care that went into his creations. Kara’s smile and words warmed the man’s entire soul. His pride grew as the others in the group ensured he knew how much they loved their gifts.

“How did you know we needed the bracelets and rings?” Cat asked with great interest. 

“Diana is my favourite relative, she has direct contact with me via Hermes. She put the order in just after Aphrodite and Co visited you.”

Three women in the room looked adoringly at Diana, who blushed quite nicely. 

Hephaestus rolled his eyes at the women who so obviously doted on each other then stood. “Diana knows how to get to my shop, give me a few days, then drop in anytime. I have to go; this has been wonderful but I have a big order to finish.”

Hephaestus hugged Diana and nodded to her wives. He shook Carter’s hand before moving closer to Lena. He took her hand and kissed it gentlemanly. “You are definitely one of my favoured and you have my approval to make whatever you want in this realm. I look forward to your visit.”

Hephaestus vanished before Lena could string two words together. 

Lena looked at her wives and shook her head. “Is this a dream?” She laughed, borderline hysterically. “We’ve been transformed into demigods with Kryptonian upgrades. We’re cavorting with Greek Gods and being blessed by said Gods… We’re bloody well immortal!” Apparently demi gods were still susceptible to panic attacks because Lena quickly started to slip into one. 

Diana carried Lena to their bedroom and gently lay her down. The entire family climbed onto the bed and cuddled, supporting each other soundlessly.

Hours later, Kara stated “At least now I’ll have plenty of time to finish learning all about my pod and Kryptonian customs.”

Cat snorted and kissed Kara senseless. 

Diana ran her fingers through Lena’s hair as she thoughtfully muttered. “Immortality will not be as hard for us now, we have each other. Living eternally when alone is not something I would wish on my worst enemy.”

Carter peaked over Cat’s shoulder and looked at Diana. “Will I have someone?”

“Of course little man! You will just have to be patient and ready to accept their love when it happens.” Diana assured him.

Carter smiled widely before laying down again.

“Kara, do you realise Kryptonite shouldn’t affect you as much now?” Lena asked. “Or maybe it will make us all sick?” Lena grimaced as she itched to do some serious experimentation and didn’t have access to her lab! 

Diana surmised “Lena, you and Cat no longer need your eye glasses. Is that so?” 

The two women nodded, basically ecstatic with that little bonus. 

Diana finished her thought. “Kara no longer feels like she constantly starving and I have gained Kara’s abilities that increase my power base… I think it is safe to say our bodies have used our best attributes to ‘enhance’ us.”

Carter’s voice piped up as he mused “Wouldn’t it be great if we could fly to the moon without having to use a pod, spaceship or whatever?... Or to dive to the deepest part of the ocean and see what’s down there… Or dive into a volcano and swim in the magma!”

Kara and Diana half sat up and pondered the boy’s imaginings. “Definitely worth checking out!” Kara was excited.

Cat rolled over and cuddled into Lena’s back. “You’re not excited about trying all that?”

Lena snorted and shook her head. “I happen to like breathing so I don’t particularly want to visit the moon unless it’s in a perfectly running spacecraft. I have a fear of sharks so no to deep sea diving and magma is just too darn hot - plus opening your eyes in that would be beyond scary.”

Cat kissed Lena’s neck and agreed with her. “I’m happy to let those two do the researching.” Cat waited for the count of 5 before adding “No Carter, you cannot go with them.”

“Aww Mum!”

****

After around a fortnight of their protective custody holiday, the women consummated their marriage. They were laying in bed one night, cuddling as usual when they simultaneously shivered and suddenly couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

They made love for the entire night and every night after that. 

Occasionally during the day, they would rotate splitting into pairs. One set would spend time with Carter and the cats whilst the other pair made love or spend time enhancing their bond. The women never felt jealous or left out as they knew the love they felt for the others was fully and equally reciprocated.

****

Lena Luthor was beyond excited!! She forced down her breakfast (only because Cat used her to shame Carter into finishing his) and tried to stop her leg from bouncing uncontrollably. She shoved the last two bites of bacon and egg into her mouth and ignored the glare Cat was giving her. Lena checked on Carter’s progress and he was stuffing his mouth as full as hers! Good boy!!

Lena and Carter looked imploringly whilst trying to hide the (obvious) fact they had over filled their mouths.

Cat threw her hands in the air and sighed dramatically “Fine…” 

Carter and Lena high fived flew from their chairs. They grabbed the dirty plates, used super speed to wash, dry and store them then threw the left-over food in the fridges. 

The pair then raced to their rooms, grabbed their backpacks (made ready the evening before) and met back in the kitchen. “Ready!” they exclaimed in unison. 

Diana and Cat looked at the pair, then each other and shook their heads. 

Kara tapped her foot impatiently as she stared at the others. She’d finished eating and had her bag ready 15 minutes prior. “Will you lot please just hurry up?!!”

Diana and Cat retrieved their backpacks from the floor by their feet then stood up. 

Diana motioned the others to move to a clear area near the loungeroom. “Uncle Heph! May we please visit you?”

A doorway appeared in front of the women and they walked through it. 

Lena’s jaw dropped as she took in the numerous forges scattered around the huge room. Weapons of every kind imaginable lay, somewhat in order, on dozens of tables. More, completed, weaponry was stored in racks organised along the walls of the workshop.

People were moving around without any sort of obvious work pattern and the sound of the blacksmiths pounding the cooling metal was deafening. 

The heat was overwhelming and Lena was pleased she’d listened to Diana and wore a singlet with light weight shorts. She pushed the earplugs further into place and saw Carter doing the same. Lena smiled at the boy, who beamed back at her. 

Hephaestus, an excited grin on his face, charged up to the women and boy, throwing open his arms in welcome. “I expected you earlier, what kept you?”

The family turned to glare at Cat.

Cat rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Hephaestus, please ignore this lot and show me around your very impressive workshop?”

Hephaestus extended his arm and Cat regally accepted the offer, placing her hand on his massively muscled forearm. “With pleasure, Cat.”

Hours later, Lena and Carter were enthralled by the joint projects they were working on. Kara and Diana were assisting Heph with completing the swords and shields for the adults of the family. Cat was sitting in a very comfortable lounge chair playing her Pokemon game. 

Lena smiled contentedly as she noticed Carter looking over her shoulder, examining where she had placed the pieces of the ‘things’ they were constructing. 

Hephaestus refused to tell them what the ‘things’ were, he just gave them the very basic written instructions (ie object shown in picture 1 fits this way onto object shown in picture 2 with this screw or nut and bolt or by welding) and told them to have fun.

Carter checked what Lena had accomplished then quizzed her “Are you sure object 6 is that one? I thought it was this one.” He held up a small piece of metal smaller than his palm. 

Lena rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms over her head, sighing when her spine cracked several times. “I thought that too, but the holes don’t quite match up exactly with the picture. This bit...” she pointed to a similar piece of metal on the table beside Carter “has that little bit shaped like a boot sticking out and it fits on this bit of piece 4. See?” she indicated piece 4 on her completed section.

Carter studied his instructions then checked the pieces of metal. His eyes lit up as found what Lena was talking about. “Cool, thanks Lena.”

Lena nodded at the boy then returned to her work. She discretely kept an eye on Carter’s progress, slowing down when necessary to ensure they were progressing at the same pace. She was impressed with the way Carter focused on his task and wasn’t hesitant to ask for assistance when he needed it. 

Hours later, the inner workings of the projects were completed and the pair (Lena and Carter) were finishing the protective outer casing. They high fived after fitting the last screws and looked at the silver ovally, egg shaped objects sitting on the table in front of them.

Cat, Diana and Kara walked over to the table and congratulated the pair on their work. “What are they?” Cat asked. And everyone shrugged and admitted they had no idea.

Hephaestus moved to stand behind and between Lena and Carter. He picked up Carter’s project, turned it around in his hands several times and smiled widely as the object glowed purple. “Excellent job Carter. It’s perfect.” 

Carter beamed and thanked Lena for her help.

Hephaestus placed Carters object back on the table and picked up Lena’s. He went through exactly the same process again and the object glowed purple. “Well done Lena, yours is perfect as well.”

Lena and Carter stared at Hephaestus but all he did was grin at them “Be patient, all will be revealed soon."

The group watched the things on the table for many minutes and still nothing happened. Kara became impatient and showed the others the swords and shields she and Diana had helped Hephaestus construct.

Lena and Cat picked up their weapons, gave them a quick test and kissed their wives in thanks. The pair weren’t quite sure when and for what they would need a set of such weapons but hey, they were presents from their adorable partners. What wasn’t there to love about a new sword and shield? 

Carter squealed as the objects on the table started to move.

The women made to drag Carter out of harm’s way but Hephaestus held out his arm to stop them, silently assuring them (with his smiling eyes and eyebrow raise) the boy was safe. 

Hephaestus motioned for Lena to sit back in her chair and she barely hesitated before doing so.

The objects cracked and crumbled onto the table. 

Carter and Lena sat in shocked silence as the insides of the objects stared at them.

Lena choked out, as tears streamed down her face, “Oh my nerdy God!! Dragons!! Please tell me they really are dragons!!”

Hephaestus chuckled and guaranteed the others there were indeed a pair of dragons (a firey red and orange mixed with yellow swirly colourings) sitting on the table. “These are miniature beasties, they’ll grow to be about twice the size of your cats.”

“Charizards are real!” Carter muttered, his eyes glued to the little red beings.

The non Pokemon dragons opened their wings, flapped them a few times then hesitantly rose off the table and flew to their humans (yes, for those who don’t realise this, dragons as well as cats commonly have humans/demi gods/kryptonians as slaves). 

Lena and Carter were startled but opened their arms to welcome the beasties into the world. Cuddles and mutterings of disbelief ensued as the dragons rubbed their heads against the humans. The humans loved how affectionate the dragons were.

The dragons loved how their rubbing against the humans quickly covered the scenting some uppity cats had previously left there.

Kara was gobsmacked. Dragons in the same room as her and she didn’t have one to play with!! She gave Hephaestus a devastatingly pleading look.

Hephaestus burst into a belly laugh as he picked up an unhatched egg and gently threw it toward Kara. 

Kara gently caught the egg, threw Hephaestus a ‘you threw a baby dragon at me’ look then beamed her megawatt smile at the said egg.

Hephaestus picked up two more eggs and walked to hand one each to Diana and Cat.

The women placed the eggs on the table and stared wide eyed as all three hatched, showing three more dragons, similarly coloured to the first two.

The new trio of dragons stretched their wings, flew to their humans and took great pleasure in scenting them.

Hephaestus laughed at the glazed looks on the family member’s faces and shook his head. “Anyone’d think they’d never seen a dragon before!” he chuckled at his own joke. He clapped his hands, pleased he didn’t startle the dragon and happy he did so to the people. “Go home! They eat meat and pretty much anything you do. Love them and they will love you back. Protect them and they will grow up to do the same. Enjoy!”

The women and Carter hugged and thanked the God asking him to visit them as soon and as often as possible.

Hephaestus promised he would, opened the door and watched as his new family left, taking their babies with them. Hephaestus was a happy man. He was also a dragon master and it was his task to prepare and home the beasties. They were notoriously hard to hatch, they needed protectors strong enough to care for them. Which was harder to provide than it sounded. Dragons loved adventure and were even more curious than cats. And Hephaestus had just found a home for five of the strongest dragons ever born. He was a very happy dragon master.

****

“Weroww!! Weroww, weroww, weroww reoww!!” Mac glared at her human as she clearly explained how wrong it was to bring not only one but five dragons into her home. “Weroww!” She rubbed her cheeks over Lean’s chest, face and arms, furiously trying to cover the dragon scent reeking from the human.

Lena hugged the cat close and profusely apologised “Mac, I know you’re upset but please try to get along with them, they’re family now.”

Mac head butted Lena’s chest, sat on the floor with her tail tucked around her hind legs and glared at the chaos in the loungeroom. 

Kara was laying on her stomach on the floor with Molly and a dragon wrestling on her back. On the floor in front of Kara lay another dragon and Luna, both of whom were laying on their back, their tongues lolling out of their mouths as Kara rubbed their bellies.

The rest of the cats and dragons were rolling around on the mat in the centre of the room chasing each other and making some very loud noises. Carter was in the middle of the melee with a smile nearly splitting his head in half.

Mac gave one last glare at Lena then regally walked toward the main bedroom. Mac gave her version of an eye roll and hoped she’d find some peace under the bed.

Lena looked around the loungeroom and her smile just widened in pure pleasure. “Dragons!” she whispered. “Real bloody dragons!” She crawled across the room and climbed onto the lounge between Cat and Diana. “I think I’m going to explode!” she sighed.

Cat looked at Lena and snorted “Well don’t do it here, the mess’ll be hell to clean up.”

Lena tickled Cat’s side then leaned into Diana’s. “Thank you so very, very much for bringing us into your life.”

Diana kissed Lena’s forehead, “It has truly been my pleasure.” She shook her head as the dragons and cats finally ran out of steam and piled on top of each other. All were asleep in a split second. 

Carter, the smile still splitting his face, looked at his birth mother and sighed “I love that you’re my mum!!”

Cat burst into tears with the pure pleasure of the moment. Cat suddenly realised she was crying! Her!! THE Cat Grant! She never cried… She burst into tears of horror, because she was crying.

****

“Are you certain you want to do this Kara?” Diana was starting to worry. What if this didn’t work and Kara got badly injured, or worse?

Kara’s voice cut through the thoughts running around Diana’s head “Stop worrying, please. If this doesn’t go as planned, you’ll be here to push my stupid butt back to Earth…”

The pair (Supergirl with no protection and Wonder Woman in her handy invisible Jet) finally passed the point of no return and Kara found herself exiting Earth’s exosphere and entering space. 

Diana cut the power on jet and unconsciously held her breath. 

Kara held her breath for as long as possible, finding it promising that she could control her movements and was still conscious. Not like last time she’d made this trip.

Finally, Kara realised she was actually hadn’t taken a breath of air for way too long. She breathed in and out. Nothing. No choking, no pain, no exploding from the inside out.

Kara laughed and wasn’t surprised when she couldn’t hear anything but silence. She looked into the window of the Amazon’s jet and gave her wife a thumbs up. 

Diana signed “Thank Zeus and Hera!” She exited the jet and flew to hug Kara close. 

The couple floated whilst staring at the Earth so many hundreds of miles below. 

Kara suddenly stiffened and her eyes widened as she realised something big! Massive even. She signed to Diana and the women turned to face the moon. 

They tried flying and weren’t surprised when they realised they were faster than when in the atmosphere and gravity of the planet. The superheros circled the moon into the dark side. And there they spotted it. 

Fort Rozz!

Empty of prisoners but still in one piece and fully functional. 

Kara led Diana into the hanger and as they explored the structure they repaired small hull breaches and engineering issues. Along the way they collected weapons that would be useful for fighting the numerous hostiles on Earth.

Both women ignored the many small spacecraft lined up in the hanger, but kept their presence in the ‘potentially useful’ column of their mental inventory of the Fort.

In what was possibly the General’s room, they pair found a small lead lined box, inside was a sliver of Kryptonite. Kara instinctively stepped back when Diana fully opened the box then shrugged and moved slowly closer. She didn’t feel ill! Kara got close enough to touch the green, illuminous rock. Still no nausea or loss of strength. Kara held the pointed splinter and shoved it into her arm. It broke into small pieces. 

Kara cheered and jumped into Diana’s arms. She kissed the Amazon until both women had difficulty thinking “Thank you for sharing your power with me…” Kara kissed Diana again.

After an extended make out session, with happy endings for both, the pair held hands as they returned to their scavenger hunt.

One of the most useful item they came across was a device that constructed the armoured and pretty much indestructible uniforms for the guards. The machine scanned the women to take their body measurements, asked for colour and design preferences then minutes later several uniforms were spat out. Kara’s was in the same colours and design as her old suit, but with better protection and durability. She donned her form fitting, muscle defining, new one piece uniform, clasping the cape on her shoulders before turning to Diana and asking for her opinion. The lustful look on her wife was all the confirmation Kara needed. It was perfect!

Diana’s uniform was a brown/bronze leather look, full body suit. The suit gave the illusion Diana was wearing her WWII armour over the uniform. The double Ws embossed into the material gave off a godly glow when the light hit them. Diana donned her (fawn coloured) cape, completing the outfit. 

They made generic uniforms for their family (dark green for Lena and Cat and black for Carter). 

Diana called her jet to the Fort and the women loaded the equipment into the craft. They then stood looking around the hanger at the station. 

Kara said to Diana “We can come here anytime we need to. It’ll be a great hideout, if we ever need it.”

Diana agreed. “The satellites in Earth’s orbit have not found it yet so it will be safe from that side. What about aliens coming toward Earth, they will find it.”

Kara grinned and flew to the bridge, Diana a split second behind her. Kara typed commands into the computer and laughed contentedly. “I have a message being sent out in all the main languages of the galaxy. It basically says this place is infected with flesh eating organisms that favour the genitals of male beings but are quite happy to settle for female reproductive organs… Guests enter at their own risk.” 

Diana chuckled and hugged her wife. 

Hours after arriving at the Fort, the women returned to the hanger to leave. 

****

Cat made a decision. She quickly tracked Kara down, which really wasn’t that hard as she and Luna were probably sunbathing in their favourite spot near the beach. Cat walked closer to the dozing woman and feline, smiling adoringly at the sight in front of her.

Kara was laying on her back, on a beach towel with Luna curled up on Kara’s stomach with one paw covering her eyes. 

Kara opened her eyes and looked up at Cat. “Hey gorgeous.” She held her arm to the side in a silent invitation for Cat to lay down with her.

Cat didn’t hesitate and soon was settling her head on Kara’s shoulder. She playfully poked Kara’s side and chuckled “You really do spoil that cat.”

Kara shook her head “Nah, she spoils me.”

They laughed softly and Cat snuggled closer to her wife. “I’ve been thinking…” she was cut off by Kara’s snort.

“Like that’s something new?”

Cat rolled her eyes and ignored Kara “I’d like to learn to speak Kryptonian.”

Kara didn’t even attempt to wipe the tears from her face. She was hit hard by the comment and didn’t bother to try and hide it. “You do?”

Cat smiled and said “Yep. I also want to start learning Ancient Greek and Gaelic. We should know how to talk to each other in all our native tongues.”

Kara snorted as she thought of something “Does that mean we have to try and learn how to speak Carter?”

Cat chuckled and replied “Even as immortals, I don’t think we have enough time to ever learn how to do that! I still don’t understand 60 percent of what he tells me!”

The women were still chuckling when Carter (plus 3 cats and 5 dragons) ran up to them some minutes later and flopped down next to Kara, on the opposite side to his mum. The boy rambled on for hours, talking about behaviours he’d observed the cats, dragons and other animals displaying; information Sadie had imparted to him; the precise evolution, IVs and EVs requirements for the over 700 Pokemon up to and including X & Y.

Cat and Kara looked at each other, smiled wider then turned their attention back to Carter. They loved how confident and affectionate Carter had become with all four women.

Diana and Lena joined the group as Carter started to wind down. Cat informed the others about wanting to learn languages and they all jumped on board. 

Thanks to God like abilities in retaining information, the group quickly became fluent in Greek (old and modern), Kryptonian and Gaelic.

****

Lena sat in a single seater lounge, Mac laying on her chest, the cat purring contentedly as her human (aka Lena) gently scratched the feline under the chin. Lena thought back to the time before she found Mac and teared up. “You are the sweetest little girl.” She crooned to the cat. “I was so lonely before finding you… You gave me someone to come home to at night and I cherish every moment you spend with me.” 

Lena wiped the tears from her face and tried not to cry harder as she thought about the day (hopefully way, way, way in the future) she would lose her best friends. “I hate the idea of ever finding you hurt or dead.” Lena sobbed. “My precious baby girl. I wish you and the other three babies could never get hurt or die!!”

Lena wiped the tears away (again) and hugged Mac as close as the gentle feline would allow. Lena apologised to her cat for the tears that had dripped onto her fur.

The dragons (Ember, Spark, Flame, Cinder and Blaze) were perched on the lounges around the room. They watched the woman and feline intently before looking at each other. They all agreed Lena had a heart of gold, loved her felines without reservation. 

The five dragons glowed slightly for a split second then flew off the lounges and cheekily buzzed Lena and Queen Mac. 

Lena laughed as the dragons annoyed the cat, encouraging her to play with them. 

Mac ignored the playful Mystical beings for minutes then suddenly pounced at Spark, swiping the dragon with her front paws and sending the beastie spiralling toward Cinder. Mac charged out of the house, dragons roaring excitedly behind her. 

Sadie walked past Lena, on her way outside to find Carter. “Miss McGonagall seeks out a dragon to snuggle or play with an average of 3 times per day.”

Lena chuckled and thanked the Android for the information. “I think she loves them more than Luna does.” 

Sadie cocked her head and analysed the data she had. “I do believe that is a statistical improbability Miss Lena. Miss Luna now only sleeps four hours per day, she tires out the other three cats before lunch then spends the rest of the time playing with the dragons.”

Lena heard excited screams and roars coming from outside, she and Sadie ran to see what was happening. She put on her brakes as she spotted Carter and Kara on the beach, a Pokemon battlefield roughly marked out in the sand. 

Carter yelled out “Blaze, I choose you! Quick attack!”

Kara responded “Luna, grooming attack!” 

Lena laughed as she watched Luna pounce on Blaze, dragging the dragon onto the sand and licking the Mystic’s ears and forehead. 

Carter growled as he dragon was incapacitated by a mothering cat. 

Kara instructed “Molly, use bite!” 

Molly, her tail held to the side of her body, pelted toward Spark, grabbing the dragon’s leg, swinging around it like a pole dancer then running back to Kara. 

Kara danced around the sand, patted and praised Molly then gloatingly glared at Carter.

“Ember, use fly!!” The boy yelled to his team member.

“Mittens, drool attack!!” Kara counterattacked.

Mittens charged past the dragons and ran straight for Carter. She flew off the ground, pushed her four feet into the boys chest, knocking him backward onto the sand. She then purred, drool oozing from her mouth and down his neck at an alarming volume.

Carter squealed very unmanly like and tried to keep the cat from moving closer to his face. 

Ember flew into the air, targeted Mittens and descended at an furiously fast pace. 

“Mittens, dodge!!” Kara screamed.

Mittens rolled off the boy’s chest and bolted back toward Kara.

Ember was coming in to fast to stop quickly, she valiantly tried to turn to the right but collected Carter (he foolishly tried to stand and run) on the way past. 

The dragon and boy rolled across the sand, until they ran out of steam. The pair just lay there breathing deeply. “You alive girl?” 

Ember growled unconvincingly. 

“Good. Me too.” The boy answered just as unconvincingly.

Once she’d verified Carter and Ember were unharmed Kara yelled “Mac use tackle!”

Mac charged across the sand running across Carter’s and Ember’s bodies and back to her peeps. 

Kara threw her arms in the air, claiming victory for her team. She lay on the sand encouraging the cats to come to her for a celebratory cuddle. They did so.

Lena laughed as she hurried to join in on the hugs. Four of the five dragons joined the group.

Sadie wandered closer to Carter, stopping several feet from his head. “You lost even more convincingly than Ash usually does.”

Carter frowned and rolled his eyes. “Great pep talk there Sadie.”

Sadie looked at the boy and smiled in her unique Android way. “Thank you Carter but your mother told me what to say to you.”

Carter rolled his eyes and yelled loudly. “Awww Mum!” He distinctly heard laughter coming from the house. “Carter sat up and pouted as he sighed “I am not as bad as Ash!!”

Kara and Lena laughed and didn’t stop for a long time.

*****

A year had passed when suddenly a now unfamiliar sound broke the silence in the home.

Diana looked warily at the drawer where the annoying device was stashed and reluctantly moved to answer it. “Diana Prince… Yes… Yes we will.” Diana quietly listened for several minutes. “Thank you for the update.” She closed the mobile phone.

Kara, Cat and Lena were standing around Diana, all not keen to hear what was coming.

Diana moved to stand in front of Lena and motioned for the others to do so as well. “Lillian is dead. Many of the soldiers in Cadmus turned against her and brought her body to the DEO. Alex checked her DNA and it is definitely her.” 

Lena was frozen. Lillian dead! A million thoughts flashed through her brain. Wasn’t she supposed to feel something like sorrow? Should she feel guilty because she didn’t feel anything but relief? What could she cook for dinner?

Diana took Lena’s hands in hers and continued “I am so sorry Lena but Lex passed.”

Lena burst into tears and her legs collapsed from under her. 

Diana, Kara and Cat moved to catch the distraught woman. 

Kara sat on the floor and the others manoeuvred Lena into Kara’s lap. The other women hugged Lena and Kara as best they could.

Lena buried her head into Kara’s neck and cried for the brother who had tried so hard to protect her from the evil that was his mother. She cried for the boy who had fought so hard to get his little sister out of the hands of a murderous woman. She cried for the young man who wholeheartedly loved his best friend only to be rejected and abandoned by that boy. She cried for the young Lex Luthor, her best and only friend for most of her life. “How?” she eventually asked.

Diana tried her best to answer “Lillian got sick of him trying to get to her. She and several cyborgs broke into the prison and she shot Lex.” Diana took a breath, checked Lena wanted her to continue then added “The cell Lex was in recently had a live webcam unit installed. She must not have known about it. He got her to admit to killing and torturing aliens purely for fun; killing her toddler son, attempting to murder both of you… and murdering your father.”

Lena was shocked. She whispered “She killed Lionel?”

Diana nodded. “Alex conducted an autopsy on Lex… Lena he was your biological half-brother.”

Lena shook her head and cried harder. “No!”

“Alex and the others at the DEO interrogated the Cadmus soldiers who turned on Lillian. They all said they did so because of the broadcast from Lex’s cell. Apparently he had her so angry she blurted out everything, including how she loved torturing both of you. Her pleasure at hurting children was what turned them around. It sounds like Lex set her up.”

Lena sobbed for a few more minutes then sighed “He took her down and escaped his life sentences on his own terms.” She stood up and thanked her wives. “I need to lay down for a bit.” She walked to their room and shut the door behind her. 

Cat stood, hugged Diana and Kara then said “I’ll go be with her. She shouldn’t be alone now… And Diana, when she’s feeling better you owe me an explanation on how you happen to have a functioning phone.” Cat walked away.

Diana shook in her boots. Well, she would have been if she was wearing any.

Kara hugged her wife and commiserated “Just remember I love you. Oh and you’d better not let her find that Team Rocket video!” Kara left to find Carter and update him on Lena’s sorry business.

Diana cursed softly as she tried to work out how exactly to delete the video… Maybe she should watch it one last time before getting rid of it…

****

Alex cocked her head and then shook it. “J’onn, why would Diana post a video to social media?”

J’onn all but choked as he ran to stand beside Alex as she started to play the image.

Alex laughed hysterically as Cat imitated Team Rocket and even J’onn snickered occasionally. She ‘aww’ed at the tender moments between Cat, Lena and Carter.

As the video ended Alex looked at J’onn and shrugged.

“Winn” J’onn yelled at the computer nerd. Once he was sure he had Winn’s undivided attention he ordered “Track down the posting of a video by Diana Prince and get it the hell off the Internet!” J’onn was fuming “What does that woman think she’s doing? We’re trying to keep them out of the media!!”

Alex tried hard to contain her mirth as she grunted her agreement with J’onn and waited until he left before quickly saving the video to her phone. “Can’t let great blackmail material like that disappear forever.” Yep, Cat would never be calling Alex ‘Agent Scully’ again. She checked around her to ensure nobody was close by then started the clip again. When Cat started the Rocket moves, Alex merrily danced along with her.

At the communications station, Winn frantically typed, trying desperately to remove the clip from the web. After a while he stopped and threw his hands in the air. “I give up!! I no sooner take it down from a site when it pops up on another. People are sharing it quicker than I can get at it!”

J’onn patted Winn on the shoulder and assured him it would ok. “How did it get there in the first place?” 

Winn checked the input from the phone he’d given Diana. “It looks like Diana was watching the clip and pressed the button to share it… She watched it several times, pressed delete then cancelled it… the share looks purely accidental.”

Alex walked up in time to catch Winn’s assessment. “Well it’s too late now… just as well it’s time to call them home.”

J’onn nodded and added “What worries me is that this can be seen as a conspiracy between Cat and Lena in regards to the exclusive Luthor interview. It may well ruin all the positive impact of the interview.”

Alex asked Winn to text Diana to let her know what had happened and to come home. “I hope Amazons are immune to Cats scratches!” Alex chuckled.

**** 

Diana read, reread then reread again the SMS she received from the DEO. The Princess wished she’d never taught her family to talk Greek. She swore in a now dead language instead. 

It was late evening, Lena (emotionally drained but secure in the knowledge she had family who loved and supported her) and Cat (happy she’d opened that closed door and lay on the bed reading until Lena had cuddled into her side) had resurfaced from the bedroom an hour or so earlier and all four women were sitting on the lounge. 

Carter was in bed asleep. 

Lena quietly spoke up “I just want you all to know how blessed I feel being married to you… I honestly believed her when she kept telling me I’d be alone all my life. I was trying to fool myself that was a enough for me…” She shook her head at her wives when they tried to console her. “I’m not telling you this to get sympathy only so you understand how much you and our relationship means to me.” She snorted to herself “I realised earlier that it isn’t the Luthors who are the evil parts of my family… Luthors just have a ‘curse’ thing for falling for the wrong people… Lillian was the evil one, not Lionel.” She smiled smugly at the women sharing her life. “Just as well I’ve always been the black sheep… I broke the ‘curse’ by falling for three of the kindest, gentlest and most loving people ever born.” Lena smiled widely at the women “I maybe even starting to feel a little proud to be a Luthor.”

Kara, Diana and Cat congratulated then laughed and joked with Lena before all fell silent again, enjoying the camaraderie of their bond.

Diana’s took a deep breath, let it out then tried to hide a sigh. Her wives looked at her questioningly and she closed her eyes and shook her head. “We have the all clear to go back… But first I have to tell you several things.” She took a breath and just spoke the truth “In this realm we have been together for 12 months, when we get back it will be 12 days. I made time travel at an accelerated speed here so we could spend more time together.”

The other three women looked at each other and shrugged. They had no problem with that and said as much. 

Diana grimaced as she continued to confess “When Cat was doing her Rocket impression, Kara and I were watching and recorded it.” 

Lena cheered softly (even though once asleep, Carter was near impossible to wake. Definitely a good thing when the house was full of married women who enjoyed making love regularly) and asked to watch it!

Diana gulped and looked at Cat. “I may have accidentally sent it to several sources of social media… I am so sorry Cat!”

Kara tried to save Diana. “Can’t Winn get it back?”

Diana’s eyes thanked Kara for the attempt “He tried, it was too late… J’onn is concerned that when we get back and people see how close you and Lena are they will see the interview as an attempt to elicit sympathy for the Luthors.”

Cat closed her eyes and rubbed her temples and the others waited for her response. “I’m not angry Diana.”

The Princess gasped in surprise and quickly pulled Cat onto her lap where she kissed the CatCo CEO repeatedly.

Cat finally pulled out of another kiss and shook her head. “Stop that!” she playfully admonished Diana. “I’m trying to think!” 

Diana smirked at the woman and wasn’t about to apologise for fogging Cat’s brain.

“Do we want to go public with our marriage?” The women agreed they should. “We can go about it several ways. If there is still a chance of us being attacked, we can tell the public we have married in pairs. As the video shows Lena and I close we would be one couple.” Cat looked around her wives and none were keen to even pretend to be less than they were. “The other alternative is that we come clean about the 4 of us being married. We then include the time difference and how we weren’t partners until well after arriving here.”

The women voted unanimously for option 2. 

Kara and Cat worked on a press release, had it approved by Diana and Lena then sent it to the DEO. Kara called the DEO and asked to talk to Alex.

Kara updated Alex on all that had happened and Kara pouted as Alex laughed (as she happily took money from Winn and J’onn) at Kara’s shock at her not being shocked. “Love you sestra. See you soon.” Kara sighed as she hung up the phone. “Alex says she knew we’d end up as partners!” Kara looked at her wives and grimaced “She’s going to be insufferable.”

The family laughed together and decided to stay the next day then head home the following morning.

That night they made slow, precious love to each other. Repeatedly.

****

Their last day on the island, the family swam, played their games and generally spent the time being close to one another. 

After Diana assured them the island could be visited at any time, they packed only the gear they didn’t want to leave behind, which wasn’t much. 

At day break the next day, the equipment was loaded into the jet, each person except for Lena held a cat carrier and Sadie was standing next to Lena. Everyone had a dragon perched on their shoulders.

Lena picked up Sadie, bridal style and the group flew into the sky toward the barrier.

Each person touched Diana as she recited the code for it to let them pass then they were back on Earth.

The family flew to Lena’s penthouse and dropped off all the cats, dragons and Sadie. Mittens had grown used to the others and they didn’t want her being alone again. The family had decided to move into Lena’s penthouse as it was largest and was already home for three quarters of the cats. The women used super speed to pack up and move everything from Cat’s, Kara’s and Diana’s old homes. 

Boxes were left unopened in a spare room (to be unpacked later) and the cats were thrilled with their new play equipment. As were the dragons, who were quickly becoming adept at opening boxes!!

Carter assured his mothers he would cope with the change of home base and was actually looking forward to them continuing to live together. 

Back at their new home, Kara pulled out a box of spectacles and encouraged everyone to choose a pair. “These are lead lined and help keep our vision and hearing under control. Plus we all wore glasses before anyway. Except for you bud!” Kara tickled Carter and gently pushed him forward to find a pair of glasses. 

Carter tried on an owlish, over-sized pair of frames and grinned widely. 

Kara removed the frames and ruffled his hair. “Way too girly for a manly man such as you!”

Carter picked up a pair of roundish frames and tried them on. 

Cat laughed and said “Very Harry Potter! They actually suit you.”

Carter kept the glasses.

When everyone was ready (all were dressed in the DEO outfits they’d worn a year ago) Kara picked up Cat and Carter whilst Diana did the same with Lena and they flew to the DEO.

****

The quartet and Carter (all still dressed in their DEO supplied clothing) landed at the DEO compound and soon after were met by Alex, J’onn and Winn.

Alex hugged Kara tightly then did the same for the rest of the new Danvers. She then squealed at the ring on Kara’s finger. “So what surnames are you going to use? Please don’t say you’re going to hyphenate the whole four!!”

Cat smiled at Alex and said “We’re going to mix the four names to ‘Gradanprithor’”

Alex stared at Cat, disbelievingly, then glared at the others. “You had so better be kidding me!!”

The Gradanprithor family burst into laughter at Alex’s look and she eventually joined in. 

Alex glared at Cat and retaliated with “Watch the stirring Rocket woman!”

Everyone but Cat laughed louder. “Exactly how bad is it?”

Winn took that as his cue to give an update. “I’m sorry Ms Grant but it went viral… the good news is that the statement you released did as well. The responses to it have been very positive and most people are happy you all found love.” Winn fidgeted before adding “Some are keen to know who performed the ceremony if you were the only people there.”

The quartet laughed and Diana said “We had a few visitors.” The looks the DEO agents gave her prompted an eye roll from the Amazon. “Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite and Hephaestus. The Ladies informed us we are soul bonds.”

Alex burst into laughter then snorted “I hope you used protection then!”

At the confused looks from everyone, she glared at Kara. “Kara, I am not kidding! You used protection, right?!!”

Kara snorted and side-eyed her sister. “May… er… No!” She motioned to her wives and herself “Hello, all female!”

Alex banged her forehead on her own hand and growled “God knows I love you Kara but you’re going to be the death of me! How do you not know about Kryptonian soul bonds?”

Kara whined “I was a child when Krypton exploded Alex… A CHILD!!”

Alex stepped closer to her sister and resisted the urge to poke her in the chest. “There is a holographic version of your mother inside that facility” Alex pointed to the DEO building “you can access anytime to learn more about your culture.”

Lena stepped between the sisters “What is going on Alex?”

Alex looked Lena in the eye and took a breath. “When Kryptonians and their soul mates…” she looked at Carter and chose better options for the next words out of her mouth… “consummate their marriage, it usually ends with pregnancy. Same sex couples included.” 

Stunned silence fell upon the group.

All of them turned to face Kara. 

“Bloody hell Kara!” Cat exclaimed at her wife, none of them finding it strange that Cat had used a favourite phrase of Lena’s, then asked Alex. “Which partner gets the bun?”

Alex chuckled and shrugged “Apparently either or both!”

Carter cheered “Am I going to be a big brother?”

Cat side hugged the boy and patted his back. “Not sure Carter.”

Alex took pity on her sister and motioned for the group to move into the DEO labs. “Come on a quick test will tell us for sure.” Alex moved beside Diana and asked the Princess “You were kidding about the Gods visiting, right?”

Diana patted Alex on the shoulder and shook her head. “They are my family.” Diana moved to put her arm around the Kara’s waist. 

Lena held Kara’s hand with the one not around Cat’s waist.

Cat smiled at Kara, trying to reassure her all was right with them, regardless of the test results.

Susan Vasquez ran up to meet the group, “Director Henshaw, we have incoming bogies!! The airport controller called in about two large… aircraft … a type he swears shouldn’t be flying... But the best bit is, they’re flying sailboats styled from way before Christ was born!!”

Diana lost all colour in her face and almost feinted. Her wives rushed to hold her upright. 

Kara lifted Diana’s chin and begged the woman to tell them what was wrong.

“Mother!!” Diana groaned.

****

The Gradanprithor (yes, that started out as a joke but it makes things easy when talking about the four women and Carter!) family made their way to the airport with Diana and Kara carrying the other three. Maybe it’s a good time to point out they don’t want anyone knowing that the ex-humans were now demi gods.

J’onn and Alex jumped into a DEO helicopter and kept up with the supers as best they could.

J’onn was on comms as soon as he was able, commanding the Police and Armed Forces to stand down as the incoming ‘aircraft’ were not hostile. The airport was closed down and the planes in the air diverted. 

After landing, Diana gently placed Lena on the ground then focused on the flying boats heading their way. The craft moved to around 50 feet from the growing number of spectators and floated to settle on the tarmac. 

The gangplank/stairs lowered and dozens of armed Amazons marched down them. The warriors formed ranks then as one stamped the bottom of their spears on the ground. The noise was awe inspiring and totally intimidating. 

The silence was deafening as a regal older woman gracefully walked down the stairs and made her way toward Diana. 

Diana met the woman half way and stopped, Diana dropped to one knee, took the Queen’s left hand in both hers and placed her forehead on top of their joined hands. “My Queen, it is an honour to welcome you to my home in Mans’ world.

Queen Hippolyta ran her free hand over the Princess’ head and returned the greeting “It is my honour to visit your home. Rise my dear.”

Diana stood and waited for her mother to do something. 

Anything.

Hippolyta opened her arms and Diana flew in for a hug. “You ended our call without saying goodbye.”

Diana huffed through her tears and hugged her mother harder. “You did nothing but yell at me!”

The women pulled apart and wiped the tears from their cheeks. “I have missed you!” they exclaimed as one. They laughed then Diana motioned for her mother to walk toward the group waiting for them. 

When close enough to her family, Diana winked and smiled at them. “Queen Hippolyta, Mother, these gorgeous women are my wives” She introduced the three women one at a time “and this young man is our son Carter.”

Carter looked at Cat and she nodded for him to do what was comfortable for him. “Welcome your Majesty.” He bowed slightly then moved to hold Cat’s hand. 

Queen Hippolyta looked at Carter and nodded “Thank you Carter. Your new mother neglected to tell me how handsome and well-mannered you are. Your mother obviously did a better job of raising you than I did with Diana.”

Diana huffed and rolled her eyes as the others tried to hide their smiles. 

Cat stared at the Queen, not surprised when the Amazon slyly winked at her. Cat snorted as she realised Diana’s mother was a fellow pot stirrer. Cat smirked and slightly nodded once, telling the Queen she knew what was happening. 

Queen Hippolyta raised her eyebrows and smirked right back at Cat.

Diana quickly introduced J’onn, Alex and the people in charge of the Police and Armed Forces.

Queen Hippolyta respectfully listened to her security officer’s request not to talk to the civilians but finally shushed the guard’s long winded rant and walked toward the spectators. 

Diana walked beside her mother as the older woman shook hands with bystanders, laughed at jokes, swapped quick stories and generally won over the crowd.

A loud scream ripped through the edge of the crowd and a wild eyed woman ruthlessly pushed people aside. “Out of my way you fools!” She stormed closer to the Amazons, constantly yelling threats of violence.

“No!!” Lena exclaimed. She looked at Alex and yelled over the din “You said she was dead!”

Alex was flabbergasted “Lena, I swear I cut her to bits, tested dozens of random samples of her DNA then cut her some more!! She is dead.”

The Gradanprithor family gathered together with Carter in the middle, Kara and Diana in front and facing the mad (and dead) woman heading their way.

The Amazon guards surrounded the sides of the group and their Queen.

Lillian Luthor stopped mere feet away from Kara and Diana “Get out of my way you alien bitches!”

“Oh please!” Diana shook her head and frowned “I was a resident of earth while you were still floating around as a single cell amoeba.” Diana pulled her sword from… well thin air and placed the blade on Lillian’s throat. “And do not use foul language in front of our son.”

Lillian glared daggers at Lena. “Couldn’t find a human to love you? You had to settle for dirty aliens.”

Kara punched the woman in the mouth, sending her flying backwards a hundred feet onto the tarmac. 

The crowd cheered.

Lillian got up and wiped the blood off her mouth as she moved her bottom jaw, putting it back in place. She ranted for 5 minutes before being shut up by Diana screaming a name. 

“ARES!! Show yourself you manipulating piece of dung!”

A man dressed in a gaudy set of leather pants and an unbuttoned vest shimmered into focus, next to Lillian. “Diana, great to see you again.”

Lillian continued her rant, swearing at Lena, calling her a traitor to the human race. She screamed louder as she realised people were ignoring her.

Cat turned Carter away from the nightmarish sight of Lillian and hugged him to her chest.

Ares rolled his eyes and drew his sword “Will you just shut the hell up?” He stabbed the zombie through the heart (well, where her heart should have been) and sighed as she continued to yell. 

Even while impaled on his sword.

No blood was involved. 

Thankfully.

Ares swung his sword and removed Lillian’s head. 

But Lillian just kept on keeping on…

Ares snapped his fingers and Lillian vanished. He looked at the women and shrugged “Sent her back to Tartarus.” Diana continued to glare at him and he shrugged again. “Hades owes me favours. That one seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“You are the culprit! You have been inciting the hatred between the humans and aliens!” Diana sneered at him.

Ares snorted and pointed to his chest “God of War! That’s what I do.”

The peace-loving Kara gasped. “You’ve killed thousands of innocent people, humans and alien alike! Just because you can?” 

Cat released Carter and moved him behind her as she and Lena stepped closer to Kara and Diana.

Ares laughed wholeheartedly. “Again, DUH! Bit slow on the uptake are you blondie?”

“National City is sick of your interference. This is our home, get out of it and leave us alone.” Cat demanded.

“Oh says you, little Rocket Cat! These morons would happily torture and/or kill your family. You can’t honestly expect me to believe you want to protect them?”

“Everyone has good in them Ares. Lex was insane but still loved enough to stop his mother from killing even more innocent humans and aliens. You make people forget they’re good - with your bigotry, hate and scare mongering tactics but we have faith in them forgetting YOU. Don’t just leave our town, this is our planet, get off it and take your bloody violence with you. Never come back.” Lena told him.

The crowd, police and armed forces only hesitated for a split second before every soul moved to stand behind the supers.

The Amazon squad moved to form a line of protection between Ares and the residents of Earth. 

Kara and Diana pushed through the Amazons and stood between them and Ares.

Ares crossed his arms and fumed. “You cannot be serious! You want to exile me, THE GOD OF WAR?” He raised his hand and snapped his fingers and ordered “Soldiers, kill them!” 

The soldiers raised their weapons and aimed them at Ares.

“YOU CANNOT DO THIS!” Ares stomped his foot like the spoilt, entitled child he really was.

Kara and Diana laughed, rubbing salt into Ares’ wounded pride.

“Looks like we can… bad haircut!” Kara really need to work on her trash talk.

Ares snapped his fingers again and Carter appeared in front of the God. Ares placed his hand, threateningly on Carter’s shoulder (very near the boy’s throat) and grinned at the women. “Want to rephrase that?” He was smug and let it show. 

Unknown to him, Lena signed to Carter “He doesn’t know! Elbow hard behind you.”

Carter, like any good boy, did just as his mother tells him. He moved his arms forward, his left hand over his right fist and pushed back with all his might.

Ares’ eyes almost popped out of his skull as he grabbed for what was left of his burst family jewels. He collapsed, unconscious to the ground.

The crowd ‘aahhed’ in automatic response to the Gods’ pain. 

Carter ran toward the others, people moving to let him through then closing ranks again. He was immediately picked up by Cat and held tight as she kissed his cheek repeatedly. He hugged Lena to Cat’s side and thanked her for telling him what to do.

Lena kissed the boy’s forehead and held both him and Cat as tight as possible.

The crowd watched, fascinated as Ares regained consciousness, stood (only by supporting his crotch with one hand) and bellowed graphic threats of dismemberment and torture at Carter, Diana, Kara and their family. 

Hephaestus appeared in front of Ares, drove a powerful fist into his face and grabbed Ares’ vest to keep him standing. Heph then swung his massive metal hammer back, then forward - straight into Ares crotch. “How dare you threaten family, you arrogant, conceited little pissant.” Uncle Heph took Ares sword and sheath from him, threw Ares a hundred feet in the air and sent him to Tartarus. Hephaestus turned to his family and shrugged his massive shoulders. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long!!”

The crowd stayed quiet as the bear of a man was hugged by the Gradanprithor family. 

Heph picked up Carter and the boy cried as he  
hugged into his Uncle Heph’s neck.   
Heph gave the sword to the boy then asked for it back. “who does this sword belong to Carter?”

Carter willingly gave up the weapon and replied, very confused “You, Uncle Heph! It’s your sword now.”

“What’s with the tears, what’s wrong boy?” Heph asked gently. 

“Are you the God of War now?” Carter sobbed harder as Heph nodded affirmatively. “But that means you won’t have time to spend with us!”

Heph teared up as he hugged the boy and reassured him “Carter, I hate fighting and intend to be with you lot as much as possible.”

Carter hugged the man harder and quickly fell asleep from exhaustion. 

Diana took her Uncle’s hand and held it tight. “Thank you for what you just did. I am forever in your debt.”

Heph nodded at the woman and replied, “I saw you and Kara heading to do the same… No debt to settle girl. We couldn’t let the boy be the God of War now could we?”

There was a collective gasp and mumbles from everyone as the crowd shared the news. 

Heph looked up and smiled. “This little man defeated the God of War, that gives him the title. He gave me the sword and said it was mine… Now I have the mantle.”

The crowd collectively nodded their understanding but refrained from cheering so as not to wake the little hero.

Queen Hippolyta walked up to Hephaestus and nodded to him. “Good to see you again old friend. Thank you for watching over Diana and her new family.”

The God of War smiled at Hippolyta and nodded. “Pleasure as always to see you Polly.”

The quiet of the area was killed as armoured vehicles roared onto the tarmac and surrounded the supers and Amazons. Soldiers poured out of the vehicles and aimed their weapons at crowd.

General Lane oozed out of his vehicle and strutted to stand in front of Kara and Diana.

“Ah, Supergirl and Wonder Woman. Please to see you near a disturbance where I can arrest you for rallying an army against America.” He waved his hand at his soldiers. “Arrest this lot and take them away.”

The spectators moved on mass to surround the women, Heph and Carter.

“You call 25 Amazon warriors and the 6 of us an army?” Lena snorted at the General. “You’d better retreat before we kick your asses!”

The crowd laughed and stood firm.

The General roared “I said arrest them!”

A louder, more authoritative voice spoke “I am Hephaestus, God of the Forge and WAR! Soldiers, I order you to drop your weapons! You fools should be protecting people not murdering them just because power hungry ignoramus’ tell you to… Humans and the aliens seeking lives on Earth have the right to live in peace.”

The soldiers shook their heads as if being released from a daze. They glanced at each other then at the General as he yelled again.

The soldiers lowered their weapons and stepped away from the furious officer. 

J’onn answered his phone and stood at attention. “Yes Madam President… No Madam President…” the yes and nos went on for several minutes before J’onn nodded and said “I understand, thank you Madam President.” He ended the call then smiled widely at General Lane. “Well it seems that the General here is one of the heads of the very illegal anti-alien organisation Cadmus… His joint leader was none other than Lillian Luthor. The President of the United States of America,” J’onn looked pointedly at the General “just confirmed Cadmus offices have been raided, prisoners taken and Cadmus captives transported to medical facilities for treatment.” J’onn took his set of handcuffs from this belt and walked toward Lane. “My orders are to arrest ex-General Lane for conspiracy and acts of treason against America.”

General Lane raised his arms in a classic boxing pose, daring the DEO officer to try and cuff him.

J’onn stopped walking as he felt a hand on his arm. He turned his head to look at the owner of the appendage and raised his eyebrow in question at Alex.

“He’s resisting arrest, please let me do the honours?” Alex looked the Martian in the eyes, pleading with him.

J’onn nodded as he clarified “He is threatening violence against Government agents, you are authorised to use any force necessary to restrain him.”

Alex grinned “Oh thank you Sir! Is it Christmas already?”

J’onn rolled his eyes and stepped aside. 

Alex stepped closer to the General and urged him to make the first move.

Lane sent a powerful left hook at the woman’s face.

Alex ducked the punch, turned sideways and kicked him in the stomach.

Lane oopphhhed and landed on his back 6 feet away. He jumped up and ran straight at the woman, hoping to catch her by surprise and flatten her.

Alex was used to regularly training with her sister, the Kryptonian with super powers and quick reflexes even when Kryptonite was used to slow her down. The point is Alex saw Lane coming and had ample time to plan her move. Waiting till the last second, she stepped to the side and as he passed her she punched him in the back. 

Lane landed face first on the tarmac. “You bitch. I should have killed you when you were a snot nosed kid.”

Alex crossed her arms and chuckled “Yeah you should have. You ready to be cuffed? Please feel free to decline.”

Lane stood and slowly stepped toward Alex, he pulled a knife from his sleeve and flashed the blade at Alex’s stomach.

The spectators booed the cheating dung heap and cheered as a woman dressed in a tight black suit landed next to Alex. The woman gently moved Alex out of the way with one hand. With the other hand she took hold of Lane’s hand, twisted it back toward him then lifted him one-handed and dumped him on the tarmac.

Lane landed on his stomach and didn’t move. 

J’onn moved forward and rolled the man onto his back. 

Lane had landed on his own knife, burying it in his chest. 

J’onn stood and called the POTUS to update her.

The woman in black hugged Alex then kissed her soundly. “You should not have been fighting Brave One.”

Alex rolled her eyes and snorted “As if that could be called a fight.” Alex spotted her crying sister and hurried to console her. “Kara, I’m sorry we couldn’t tell you Astra is alive but she needed to get away from Non then Lane was after her! And it took her months to recover from her wound!”

Kara hugged Alex then turned to Astra, sobbed wildly and threw her arms around her Aunt. “I’ve missed you so much!” She breathed (in Kryptonian) into her Aunt’s neck.

Minutes later, Kara smacked her Aunt playfully on the shoulder, “What’s this about you slobbering all over my sister’s lips?”

Astra pulled Alex into her side and looked adoringly into her eyes. “She healed my body then my heart. I love her with everything I am.”

Alex melted into the older woman’s arms and blubbered into her chest. “You say the sweetest things General.” Alex looked at Kara, Diana, Lena and Cat and added “Astra’s been helping the DEO while you were gone.”

The supers thanked Astra then they and DEO agents turned to the spectators and sincerely thanked them for backing them up. The Police Chief stepped forward, holding his hat in his hand. “Supergirl, Wonder Woman.” He smiled at the women and continued “Kara, Diana - you both have been fighting for us for years. It was about time we did our bit and showed whose side we’re on.”

The supers were stunned, he’d called them both their names. 

The Chief smiled wider “Oh come on Ladies! We detect for a living! Then both Luthor” he looked at Lena and shrugged “The bad one, Ms Luthor, not you… Luthor and Lane called you aliens. Diana called the Queen mother… Besides, you’re both wearing civilian clothes and doing super human fighting… Most of this city has known who you are for ages now. We just don’t acknowledge that we do know.” 

Kara looked at Diana and shook her head. They’d forgotten to change! 

Bugger! (AN: Aussie word to express an ‘ah shit’ moment).

The Chief smirked at Lena and Cat and raised his voice “Nice video ladies!” 

Someone played the Team Rocket music and the crowd was suddenly dancing and cheering “Rocket Cat!”

Cat rolled her eyes, pulled Carter with her closer to the main instigators then she wholeheartedly joined in the dancing. She even threw in a few new moves, much to the delight of the crowd who quickly mimicked her. 

Kara dragged Lena by the hand and they were soon bopping alongside Cat and Carter.

Queen Hippolyta clapped along with everyone else who wasn’t quite brave enough to attempt the Rocket dance. She leaned toward her daughter and spoke loudly toward Diana’s ear “I can see why you love it here, they are much more fun now than when I was here last.”

“That was when a war was on Mother.” Diana chuckled as several Amazon warriors attempted, badly, to dance the Rocket. Thankfully many of the crowd moved to show the warriors the steps. 

“Diana,” the Queen looked to her daughter “What is a Team Rocket and why do they dance like that?”

Diana laughed with all her heart. “Well, Mother that is a long story. One my family and I will be more than happy to share with you.”

The Queen shyly assured her daughter there would be plenty of time for her to do just that. 

Hours later, Queen Polly and her Royal Guards were settled in Cat’s old apartment; Astra and Alex (had been living at the DEO) were in Kara’s loft; the Amazon flying ships were stored in a hanger at the DEO complex and General Lane in a freezer at the morgue. 

All in all, a good end to an eventful day.

****

After returning home from leaving the Queen at Cat’s old penthouse, Diana, Cat, Lena and Kara received a visit from Hephaestus, as the God of War.

Heph sat on a single seater lounge, his head in his hands, obviously unsure of where to start in his story.

“Heph,” Diana said warmly “Please, what is wrong?”

“I have something to tell you and I’m worried you will hate me afterward.”

Diana kneeled before the God of War, took his hands and asked him “Did you kill or do you plan to kill people I love?”

Heph shook his head negatively.

“Then I swear to you I will always want you in my life.” Diana raised one of the man’s hands and kissed it. Diana rose and returned to sit with her wives.

Hephaestus wiped the tears from his cheeks and held a breath. “You know how I made the bracers you wear?” He saw the woman nod then continued. “I worked on them for weeks, getting them just right – then Ares came to me and demanded I put a dampening field in the metal… And not tell you what he did… As long as he was the God of War, I had no choice but to do as he demanded…” Heph looked Diana in the eye and expanded his explanation. “Now I hold the mantle and I want to tell you… Those bracers protect you but they also restrict your full power to that of a demi god.”

Diana was confused “But I am one anyway.”

Heph leaned forward, his forearms on his thighs. “No, you aren’t. Your mother doesn’t even know this but… Zeus was standing next to her, invisible, when she moulded you in clay. He added his own blood to the mix.” Heph waited a second for that information to sink in then continued “Ares was freaking out because 1) you were not only given life by Athena, you are favoured by all the major Gods. 2) you have a mother who is a very powerfully blessed immortal human. 3) you also have the pure blood of the most powerful God himself. 4) You are anti-war, something that he just can’t understand.”

Diana shook her head, frowning at the enormity of what she was hearing. “Zeus’ blood! Holy Hera!” 

Heph nodded.

“Why did Ares keep pushing me to be God of War?”

“He only did it because he knew you’d say no and to keep you believing he could offer you greater power. He hoped that one day you’d need him and owe him favours. We caught him trying to manipulate Earth events in order to get those favours. He’s been punished so often we think he’s actually enjoying it!” 

Diana thought for a second then shook her head “That would have been during Earth’s WWII, yes?”

Heph nodded and shrugged “The boy’s an idiot, always has been. Dite, Thena, Missy and I all advised Zeus not to give him so much power but Zeus has a soft spot for him.”

Diana and Heph went quiet for a long while.

Lena cocked her head and looked Heph in the eye. “If you remove the damping effect for Diana, would that mean Cat, Kara and I would get a power boost as well?”

Diana looked at Lena then Heph nodding; that was a great question.

Heph nodded “I’ve looked into the Kryptonian side effects of the bond and I believe the four of you would be equally powerful.”

Cat burst into laughter “Oh I would love to see the look on Ares’ face when he found out instead of just Diana to worry about, he now has all of us. It’d be better than seeing the look on Max’s.”

The group shared the moment then all went quiet again. “I would like to remove the dampening.” Heph sighed.

Kara piped up “From all the history I’ve learnt about Zeus, wouldn’t he want Diana to keep it activated?”

Heph chuckled “Most of the history is somewhat true but Zeus isn’t scared of Diana getting power hungry… or Kara and Lena…” He zeroed in on Cat. “You he isn’t quite sure about!”

Cat preened somewhat and raised her eyebrows “Of course he’s worried about me! I am ambitious…” Cat then added “However, I do not EVER want to be CEO of Olympus!”

Heph belly laughed and only just managed not to hit the arm of the lounge with a devastating thump. “Neither does he, Cat!”

Lena took Diana’s hand and asked “Do you want to have the full power of Zeus, possibly more?”

Diana looked into Lena’s eyes, seeing only concern. She then looked to the other members of her family and found the same from each. Diana then stared at the bracers, running her fingers over the intricate design etched into them. “Thanks Uncle Heph for telling us the truth… But I think I will leave things as they are for the moment.” She smiled at the behemoth of a man across from her and grinned “Feel free to tell Ares if he steps out of line again, or threatens my family or planet in any way or form, I will get you to remove the dampening. Then the four of us will hunt him down and make sure he regrets being immortal.” 

Heph stood, assured Diana he would inform Ares of her promise and wholeheartedly thanked the women for listening to him with open minds.

The quartet were quiet for a long time after Heph disappeared. 

“I scare Zeus!” Cat bragged.

The others laughed then dragged Cat across their laps and held her tight. 

Lena kissed Cat’s forehead and worshiped the woman’s lips. “Of course you do Cat. You are a very formidable woman.”

Kara and Diana assured Cat she scared them also.

Cat put her best glare into place and scoffed. “You are all such rotten liars!”

Kara tickled Cat’s side and ‘pfft’d “And you are such a domestic feline. An untamed predator at heart but all soft and purrey inside.”

Cat didn’t know if she had been insulted or not but either way she pounced at Kara growling “I’ll give you call me domestic feline!!”

The chase was on and Kara had great pleasure leading the Cat to their bedroom.

Lena looked at Diana and flirtingly waggled her eyebrows. “Come here, daughter of Zeus. Let me worship you.”

Diana snorted and shook her head “I move for no one, woman. You will have to come to me.”

Lena’s eyes glinted as she gracefully moved her knees onto the lounge and seductively proceeded to stalk her prey. “As you wish Princess.”

Diana’s eyes widened and she gulped at the hungry look in her wife’s eyes. She thanked all the Gods she was a very brave Amazon because she was tempted to run away screaming like a girly girl. Until Lena’s lips met hers, then Diana thanked all the Gods again, this time for making sure she was one very lucky and happy Amazon Princess. 

*****

The next morning, the Gradanprithor family had started their breakfast when Alex and Astra turned up on the balcony.

Kara saw the landing and moved slowly to welcome her sister and Aunt. “Alex… why are you able to fly?”

Alex took Astra’s hand and motioned for Kara to move back into the kitchen. The two women declined the offer of food and Alex motioned the others to keep eating while she filled them in. 

“While Astra was recovering we fell in love and not long after Non died we became partners… Soul Bonds, actually.” 

Kara none too gently smacked her sister’s shoulder. “That’s why you knew about…” Kara stopped her rant and looked from her sister to her Aunt… “No way!!!”

Alex beamed at Kara and smiled shyly “Way!” The DEO agent pulled her wife closer to her side and stated “I’m pregnant.”

Kara screamed in pure unadulterated joy and pounced on her sister, hugging her close and hard. “I’m going to be an Aunty!!” Kara finally released Alex and moved onto Astra.

Lena, Cat and Diana congratulated the soon to be parents and Carter was too excited to eat as he jumped around the room. “I’m going to be a big cousin?” Carter floated to the ceiling and buzzed around the home as the women told him yes.

The dragons joined the boy, frolicking around the ceiling.

Astra watched Carter and Co flying around and casually asked how he was able to do so. “Why are there dragons in your home?”

Kara filled told the story of the start of the Gradanprithor family, not skipping over the becoming demi gods part.

Alex and Astra took the news well.

Alex looked at the four women and held up a medium sized black (it was DEO equipment) bag. “Don’t you dare think you lot got out of the test!!” Knowing the women wouldn’t want Carter traumatised she suggested “In your bedroom ok?”

Kara checked Astra would be ok chatting to Carter for a while and was assured by both parties they would be fine. Particularly with the cats and dragons taking turns rubbing all over Astra and Sadie asking the Kryptonian questions when Carter took a break from doing the same (asking questions, not scenting!).

Cat and Kara took the hands of the more reluctant Lena and Diana and showed Alex the way to their room.

Once inside there, Cat hugged Lena then Diana then asked “Why aren’t you two even half excited about this?”

Diana looked at Lena then Cat and Kara and shrugged. “I am made from clay, I am not able to reproduce.” The pain in the Amazon’s eyes earned her a loving hug from all three of her wives.

Cat, Kara and Diana looked to Lena, waiting patiently for her to open up if she wanted to. After several minutes, Lena stated in a controlled voice “Lillian surgically removed my womb after I had my first period.” 

Pained sobs were torn from the other women in the room as they hugged Lena, Alex as well.

A while later, Cat lay on the bed while Alex set up a portable ultra sound machine. Alex efficiently scanned Cat then Kara. Refusing to reveal the results until she was ready. “Ok Princess, lay down. I want to verify you definitely aren’t preggers.”

Diana glared at the woman but in the end shrugged and lay down. She begrudgingly suffered through the test with stoic silence. 

Lena tried to decline but Alex was silently insistent. Lena proved to be as stoically silent as Diana.

Alex cleaned the equipment, printed out four sets of results then packed the gear back into its box.

“Alex!!” Kara practically yelled. 

Alex smiled smugly as she told the women to sit on the side of the bed so she could face them all at once. “Ok, the data is all very clear, there is no reason to suspect the results aren’t correct. Lena and Diana, you are capable of having kids. 

Both women shook their heads in disbelief, not daring to believe it was true. They hugged then looked to Alex for reassurance.

“The good or not sure if it’s good/bad news first?”

“Alex!!” all four woman growled.

“Congratulations, all four of you are pregnant.” 

All the Gradanprithor women looked shyly at each other then back at Alex, waiting for the rest of the news. 

Alex smirked “You’re all having twins.”

All the Gradanprithors slowly did the maths. The thought of eight super/demi-god kids turned the women very pale. All four fell backward on the bed. Out cold.

Alex ensured they were all ok, moved them properly onto the bed then left the room to join her wife and Carter. Alex laughed superiorly “Nine super babies all due around the same time!! Oh my God this is going to be an experience!!” She suddenly stopped laughing and walking, cocked her head to the side then gasped. “Shit, I hope I’m not having twins!” She turned even paler as another thought struck her fogged mind. “I never tested Astra!!”

The End


End file.
